An Angel To Remember
by One Girl's Imagination
Summary: The Titans are worried when Raven starts acting weird. They are sent back in time to see what Raven was like when she was younger. They are suprised, she is nothing what they thought she'd be like. It changes a certain's boys view on Raven all together. x
1. Something's Up

_**Hey! This is a rob/rae story, if you don't like the pairing then don't read. Simple. For everyone who does like this pairing, I hope you enjoy this story. :D I'm really sorry if they seem out of character but I'll try not to. **_

Raven stood at the window looking out at the ocean. She was searching for something but she wasn't sure what. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise Starfire had entered the room. Starfire glanced over at her friend before gliding over to her.

'Friend Raven!' Starfire smiled as she approached her. Raven turned her head slightly to see Starfire beaming at her. She simply rolled her eyes and turned her attention back out at the ocean. Starfire tilted her head slightly and frowned.

'Friend Raven…?' Starfire put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

'What do you want Star?' Raven said bitterly.

'I was only…' Starfire was cut off.

'You know what, how about just leaving me alone and go and be annoying somewhere else!' Raven growled and turned towards her. Starfire's eyes widened as Raven's hand began to glow.

'I do not like to be threatened Friend Raven.' Starfire's eyes began to glow green as she flew into the air slightly.

As if on cue, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin walked into the room to see the girls about to throttle each other.

'Whoa!' Robin said as he ran over to the two.

'What's going on?' He asked as Starfire slowly floated back down.

'Friend Raven…' Starfire was once again cut off.

'Don't go blaming this on me.' Raven said darkly. Starfire sighed before floating out the room.

'What was all that about?' Beast Boy pitched in. They all turned to face Raven who was now staring back out of the window as though nothing had happened.

'Rae…' Cyborg began to walk over to her.

'Don't ever call me that again.' Raven glared at them before teleporting to her room.

'I've never seen her like that before.' Cyborg frowned.

'She's always been creepy. It's not that big of a shock.' Beast Boy folded his arms and looked at Cyborg.

'Something's wrong, she's never been like this. I'm going to find out what.' Robin said as he jogged out of the room and towards Raven's room.

'Man, that dude's crazy.' Beast Boy yelled.

Robin lightly tapped on her door.

'Raven…' When he got no reply he punched the pass code in and entered her room without permission. He knew he shouldn't have but Raven was acting different and he wasn't about to let it drop. He wanted to talk to her.

'Raven?' He whispered as he slipped into her room.

'GET OUT!' She screamed from under the covers of her bed. Just as she said it, the lamp beside her bed flew straight at him. Luckily he was able to move out of the way before it smacked him in the face.

'Raven, what's wrong?' Robin asked as he slowly walked over to her bed. His whole body was telling him not to move another inch but his heart told him otherwise.

'Why would you care?' She spat.

'Because I'm your friend. Friends are always there for each other.' Robin said as he finally reached the edge of her circular bed.

'Mine weren't.' Raven muffled from under the sheets. She sighed and pulled the sheet off of her and sat up.

'What do you mean that?' Robin frowned. Raven just stared at him.

'What do you think?' Raven growled as a few books flung off the bookshelf.

'I'm not sure. Wanna talk about it?' Robin shrugged. Raven rolled her eyes before lying back down. There were a few minutes of silence until Raven's mirror began to glow a light blue.

'Err, Raven?' Robin eyed the mirror carefully.

'What?' Raven sighed.

'Your mirror.' Raven quickly sat up to see a light blue glow cascading from her mirror.

'Robin. Get out now.' Raven wouldn't take her eyes off the mirror as she spoke to him.

'But…' Robin began.

'You need to leave now.' Raven warned.

'Raven what's going on?' Robin refused to leave. Raven raised her hand to him and he was pushed out of her room by a mysterious force. He tried putting the code back in but the door simply refused to open. After a few minutes, he decided to head back to the main room.

'So, how'd you do?' Cyborg asked from the couch.

'Something's on her mind but she wouldn't tell me and then her mirror began to glow blue and she told me to get out.' Robin summarized.

'Told ya she's weird.' Beast Boy said.

'Shut up.' Cyborg glanced over at his green friend.

_**How was it? Raven may seem slightly mean but that's all part of the story. All will be revealed in the next chapter. Review please.**_


	2. Pretty Little Raven

_**Thanks for your reviews guys! They make me happy and when I'm happy, I update faster. HA! I would like to thank the following people for their reviews: lamia-amo, Dancing through the Storm and My Immortal Light. Love you!! Anyways, on with the story…all will be explained…hopefully.**_

'Not now. Please, not now. Any other time but not today.' Raven whispered as she picked up her mirror.

'Mommy…mommy…help me…I'm lost…help me mommy.' A small voice whispered from the mirror. It was a voice that Raven knew all to well.

She made her way back over to her bed and sat crossed legged. The mirror turned a vibrant purple colour before dimming and her past began to play right before her eyes.

'Yo BB, what ya doing?' Cyborg asked a he watched his green friend mess with something in the corner.

'Oh, err, nothing.' Beast Boy stuttered.

'Sure looks like a whole lotta nothing.' Cyborg whispered to Robin causing him to chuckle.

'Greetings friends!' Starfire grinned as she floated into the main room.

'Where is friend Raven?' Starfire asked upon seeing that Raven was not in the room.

'She's still in her room.' Cyborg said as he watched Beast Boy laugh at something unknown to everyone else in the room. Before anyone could say anything, a blood curdling scream rang though the tower causing the Titans to jump out of their skins.

'What in God's name was that?!' Beast Boy said wide eyed.

'Raven.' Was all Robin said as he jumped up off the sofa. They all followed him towards Raven's room.

Raven dropped the mirror onto the floor and nervously backed away from it. When she heard a knock on her door, she panicky transformed into a black Raven shadow and flew out of the open window and off into the sunset.

'Raven, open the door.' After getting no answer, he turned to Cyborg. He got the hint and punched Raven's door in. He sent it flying all the way across the room with a clang.

'Raven's gonna have your head.' Beast Boy nudged Cyborg as they walked into her room.

'Raven?' Robin called out.

'Starfire, check the bathroom.' Starfire nodded at her leader before gliding over to Raven's personal bathroom.

'Friend Raven is not in here.' Starfire reported back to the others.

'Hey, what's that on the floor?' Beast Boy pointed out.

'It's her mirror.' Robin whispered as they all circled around it.

'Help me mommy.' A small voice whispered from the mirror before a white light enveloped the room and sucked the four Titans into the mirror.

Raven landed in the middle of Jump City. There were few people about so she decided to head to her favourite café; The Blue Angel.

As she entered the café, she was greeted by the ever so annoying waiter.

'Ello Raven. Aven't seen ya 'round here for a long time. 'ow ya been?' Jordan asked as he joyfully skipped over to her. Raven chose to ignore him and walked over to her table in the corner.

'So, what can I get ya? Jordan stuck his tongue out of her and smiled.

'The usual.' Raven sighed.

'Be right wiv ya.' Jordan giggled as he skipped of into the kitchen.

The Titans hit the ground with a thud.

'Owww!' They all yelled in unison. Robin was first to pick himself up off the ground.

'Where…are we?' Beast Boy said as he helped Starfire up.

'Azerath.' Starfire said as she stood up.

'What? Isn't Raven from there?' Beast Boy questioned.

'Yes, Friend Raven is from the place called Azerath.' Starfire smiled.

'So, this is it?' Beast Boy asked as he looked around.

'Yes.' Starfire said as she began chewing on her tongue.

'What are we doing here anyways?' Cyborg pondered.

'I can tell you that.' A man with blonde hair said walking over to them. The Titans looked at him with quizzical looks plastered across their faces.

'I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Blake. You must be the Teen Titans.' Blake bowed to them.

'Err, yeah.' Robin raised an eyebrow at him.

'Welcome to Azerath.' Blake smiled arms spread wide open.

'How did you know that?' Beast boy whispered to Starfire.

'Friend Raven has shown me many pictures.' Starfire beamed. Beast Boy just nodded before turning his attention back to Blake.

'You said that you knew why we were sent here.' Cyborg pitched in.

'Ah, yes. You have been sent back in time. Back to Azerath.' Blake smiled.

'But why?' Robin tilted his head slightly.

'To see what Raven was like when she was younger. Why she acts the way she does and to understand her.' Blake's tone suddenly changed serious.

'How do you know about Raven? 'Beast Boy perked up.

'Everyone here knows about her.' Blake informed. Robin looked around at other Azerathians as they strolled by.

'Hey, how come none of you wear robes?' Robin pointed out.

'Robes? Why would we wear robes?' The only time we wear robes is when Azerath is being attacked.' Blake frowned.

'You mentioned Raven.' Cyborg said bringing the Raven conversation back up.

'Ahem, yea I did. We shall visit Raven so that you'll get to know her for who she really is. But I warn you, don't mention anything to her about you being from the future. I will inform those who need to know.' Blake said as he led them around Azerath.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a huge golden gate. Beyond the gates stood a huge palace.

'Err, what are we doing here?' Beast Boy questioned. Blake stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

'We're visiting Raven.' Blake frowned.

'Wait, hold up! Raven lives here?' Cyborg said wide eyed.

'Sure does.' Blake grinned. The Titans looked at each other with wide eyes. Blake simply smiled at them before pushing the gates open and leading them up to the huge house in front of them.

'Remember what I told you and make sure you don't mention a word unless the person knows about you.' Blake warned. All four Titans nodded. Blake turned from them and knocked on the door.

A man clad in a black suit with black hair opened the door.

'Yes?' The man spoke with a very posh accent.

'Hey Tori.' Blake smiled at the man the rest of the Titans assumed was the butler of the house.

'Hello. Please do come in.' Tori smiled. Blake led them into the house and over to the huge white leather sofa's. The floor a light cream marble that glistened from the chandeliers. The walls were plain white with many pictures hanging around them room. The room was particularly huge. The feature that grabbed everyone's attention was the fountain that stood in the middle of the room.

'Blake?' Arella asked as she walked into the room. They all turned to look at her as she walked into the room. Her long purple hair was tied up into a messy bun with bits hanging down, she wore a baby pink slim dress with pink beads entwining around it.

'Lady Arella.' Blake said bowing. Arella smiled and gracefully walked over to him.

'It is wonderful to see you again.' She smiled.

'And who are your friends?' She asked upon seeing the Titans sitting on the sofa.

'These are the Teen Titans. They're from the future, from Earth.' Blake went on to tell Arella about who they were and why they were sent here.

'It is a pleasure to meet you.' Arella said shaking their hands. The Titans didn't know what to say so they just sat there smiling.

'Tori, where are the kids?' Arella asked the butler.

'Young Raven told me she was going exploring in the garden with James.' Tori stood with a tray of tea in his hand.

'Would you fetch them for me dear?' Arella smiled.

'Sure milady.' Tori said as he headed for the garden doors.

'So, how old is Raven?' Robin asked.

'She is eight years old.' Arella said biting her bottom lip.

A few minutes of silent passed before a scream was heard followed by a roar of laughter. Tori ran back into the room soon followed by a soaking wet James. He grumpily hobbled over to his mother and sat down next to her with a frown plastered across his face. The Titans and Arella turned their attention to the garden door as Raven stumbled through folded over with laughter.

'IT IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!' James yelled at his sister.

'Then why am I laughing?' Raven laughed.

'Because you're a complete and utter dork.' James growled.

'Take a chill pill Jamie. I'm only getting you back for what you did to me.' Raven laughed as she walked over to her mother.

'Honey go and get yourself cleaned up.' Arella spoke to her son who simply rolled his eyes and walked off to his room.

'Raven, what did you do?' Arella asked suddenly getting serious. Raven lay down on down on one of the sofa's looking at her mom.

'Well mom, you remember when Jamie threw that Apple Pie and me and it ruined my whole dress, I was only getting him back for what he did to me.' Raven giggled.

'But what you did was naughty Raven.' He mother raised her eyebrows.

'What he did was mean.' Raven frowned at her mother. Arella just sighed before sitting back. Raven smirked before looking around at the four Titans who were staring at her.

'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' Raven rolled her eyes.

'Raven, be nice. These are the Teen Titans.' Arella told her daughter. Raven smiled at them before they introduced themselves one by one.

Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing. First, he saw how beautiful Raven's mother was and then he saw how gorgeous Raven actually was. She had really long purple hair which was pulled back into a French plait with two bits hanging down the side of her face, she wore plain blue jeans with a yellow tee with a big blue smiley face on the front. She looked really cute with her big violet eyes, button nose and bee stung lips. Also, Raven was laughing, smiling, giggling and all sorts.

'Nice to meet you guys.' Raven beamed.

'Raven, please go and apologise to James.' Arella looked at her daughter.

'Okay.' Raven giggled as she jumped up off the sofa and skipped in the direction of her brother's room.

'Arella if you don't mind me asking, what happened on June 5th?' Robin turned to Raven's mother. He noted how her vibrant eyes dimmed slightly.

'Raven has hated that day since she was five. It was the day she had a vision. Not many Azerathians have visions but this one really scared her. It scared her a lot. She wouldn't leave anyone's side and she was scared to be alone. She wouldn't tell any of us what she saw though but from than on, every year on July 5th she changes. She becomes scared, aggressive and out of control. All because of that vision. It was her first and her last one of what we know of but…whatever she saw has scared her for life.' Arella explained.

'We kinda noticed that back at the tower but we only realised it then. Other years I guess we just didn't pay attention.' Cyborg shrugged.

Just then, a man in ripped black jeans, white top and brown hair sprung into the room.

'Hey honey.' He smiled over at Arella.

'Hi Gerry.' Arella grinned as her husband enveloped her in a hug.

'Gerry, I'd like you to meet the Teen Titans. They're Blake's friend.' Arella motioned towards the teens.

'Lovely to meet you.' Gerry smiled before heading towards the kitchen.

'Who was that?' Robin pondered.

'That was Gerry. My husband, father to Raven and James.' Arella informed them. The Titans looked at each other before eyeing Gerry suspiciously as he walked back into the room with a biscuit in his mouth.

'I thought Raven's dad was that demon dude called Trigon.' Beast Boy whispered loud enough for Robin, Cyborg and Starfire to hear him. Even without looking at him, they all nodded.

But deep down, Robin felt that something was changing in him. From the first time he saw the eight year old Raven, he was amazed by her beauty and how elegant she looked. He began to realise that he was falling for Raven. His heart began to race when she walked back into the room.

_**Longer chapter this time. I'm not sure how this one turned out but I enjoyed writing it. Please review to tell me how I'm doing and if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. xxx **_


	3. She Changed

_**Thanks to everyone again! These are the people who have reviewed so far: My Immortal Light, Dancing through the Storm, lamia-amo, Chigatana and RavenRobinGirl. Let me explain this little bit here…Robin is beginning to see the beauty if Raven through the younger version of her. So basically he's falling for the sixteen year old Raven.**_

'I tried apologising but he just told me to get lost.' Raven shrugged as she walked over to Arella.

'What am I going to do with you two, eh?' Arella laughed taking her daughter into her arms and lifting her up into her lap. Raven just smiled at her mother.

'How's my little angel?' Raven turned her head to the source of the voice and saw her father smiling cheekily at her.

'Daddy!' She yelled jumping of her mothers lap and running over to her father.

'Hey Rae.' Gerry picked Raven up and flung her over his shoulders making her giggle.

'Where's Jamie?' Gerry asked looking around the room for his son.

'Daddy, put me down.' Raven giggled.

'Okay sweetie.' Gerry said as he put Raven back down.

'Jamie's sulking because I threw water over him.' Raven swayed on the spot.

'Now Rae, that wasn't very nice.' Gerry frowned.

'But I was only getting him back for what he did to me.' Raven pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

'Oh okay, who can stay mad at that cute little face?' Gerry said pinching Raven's cheeks.

Arella just smiled and rolled her eyes.

'Rae's got him tied around her little finger. She's always known what buttons to press.' Arella told the Titans.

'Daddy, please can you come to singing competition later?' Raven tugged at her fathers T-shirt.

'Of course honey. Wouldn't miss it for the world.' Gerry grinned.

'I've picked out a few outfits but I can't decide which one to wear. Come help me pick.' Raven said dragging her dad out of the room and into the corridor up to her room.

Seeing her chance, Arella turned to the Titans and asked all the questions that were burning up inside of her.

'What is Raven like in the future?' Arella folded her arms.

'Err, she's, well…she's nothing like she is here. She's kinda Gothic and depressed like. She doesn't smile very often and we barely see her show any emotion of any sort. She meditates a lot and loves to read. She also wears this blueish robe with a leotard underneath.' Robin summed up.

'He did it.' Arella whispered.

'Who did what?' Starfire asked, obviously confused.

'Wait, what happened to Trigon?' Arella asked quickly.

'Raven defeated him. But isn't Trigon Raven's dad? Who's this Gerry guy?' Beast Boy questioned.

'Trigon is Raven's father but Gerry is Trigon. It happened a few years before Raven was born.' Arella spoke with a soft tone.

'What happened?' Starfire asked.

'I…I'd rather not talk about it.' Arella stuttered.

'But wait, does Gerry know about this whole demon Trigon stuff?' Cyborg pitched in.

'Yes. Yes he does,' Arella nodded. ', he knows the time will come.'

'And Raven's the portal.' Robin whispered. Arella just nodded and turned away from them as Raven, James and Gerry re-entered the room.

'Picked your outfit Rae?' Arella smiled softly.

'Sure did Momma. Oh my gosh, I need to practice my routine!' Raven exclaimed.

'Tori, could you help Rae set up the stage please?' Arella looked over at their butler who nodded.

'What she doing later?' Cyborg asked Arella.

'There's a singing and dancing competition at the Cecelia-Callie hall and Raven entered herself.' Arella said as she watched her daughter set up the microphone.

'Glorious!' Starfire beamed.

'All ready mom!' Raven said excitedly. James walked over to a laptop that controlled the sound, lights and music. Arella, Tori, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire all turned so they had a clear view of the stage.

James started up the song and changed the lights just as Raven began to sing.

'la la la la la  
la la la la la  
la la la la la la la

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my Birthday  
My stupid Birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armour was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?  
The type of guy who doesn't see,  
what he has until she leaves  
don't let me go!  
Cause without me you know you're lost,  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know, oh!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winnin' me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, gettin' to me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' for me

This is the Potential Breakup Song  
Our Album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back  
You can send it in a box

I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home!

Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know, oh!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're wiiiin  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, gettin' to me  
You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' for me

You can try  
You can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly mess up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!

You're not living  
'Til you're living, livin' with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, wiiiin  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, gettin' to me  
You're not living   
'Til you're living, livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me

This is the Potential Breakup Song  
Our Album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la.' Raven sand with a beautiful, powerful and amazing voice. It blew everyone away. After she had finished, they all stood up and clapped her.

'Thank-you, glad you liked it.' Raven smiled.

'Like it? We loved it!' Beast Boy grinned.

'Thanks.' Raven winked at him.

'Dude, is she hitting on me?' Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg who just laughed at him.

'BB, man, she's eight and why would she be hitting on you?' Cyborg laughed. Before Beast boy could make a remark, Raven skipped over to the two.

'What's funny?' She stared at Cyborg with big eyes.

'It's just my little green friend here being a total idiot.' Cyborg laughed. Raven turned to Beast Boy and smiled.

'Rae, why don't you go and play on the games room?' Arella asked. Cyborg stopped laughing immediately.

'Games room, there's a games room?' Cyborg asked.

'Yeah, straight down there.' Before Arella could finish her sentence, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran off in the direction Arella was pointing in.

'Okay, now that was crazy.' Raven giggled.

'What about the Polo Ponies, why don't you go and ride them round the lake?' Arella asked.

'Ponies!' Starfire squealed flying out into the garden.

'Are all your friends this weird?' Raven turned to Blake.

'All but one so far.' He nodded over to Robin.

'Blake dear, would you help me with the dinner?' Arella politely asked Blake.

'Sure will Arella.' Blake grinned and walked off into the kitchen with Arella and Tori leaving Raven, Robin and James alone.

'So, you're Robin right?' Raven said as she sat opposite him.

'Yeah.' He smiled at her.

'Ha, gonna nick-name you two the birds.' James creased.

'Get lost dweeb.' Raven glared at her brother and used her powers to send a magazine flying at him.

'Hey! Mom said no powers in the house.' James yelled.

'Like you're gonna tell her.' Raven rolled her eyes.

'As a matter of fact, I will!' James stuck his nose up in the air as he spoke.

'Oh no you won't' Raven growled at her brother.

'And who's gonna stop me?' James chuckled.

'I am!' Raven screamed and jumped at her brother who used his powers to put up a barrier between him and his sister.

'See, now if you tell off me then I can tell off you.' Raven smirked and folded her arms.

'No wait, please don't tell. I didn't mean it. I was only defending myself like dad taught us to.' James began to panic.

'Hmm, I'll have to think about that one. Now SCAT!' Raven yelled at her brother who scrambled up off the floor and ran to his room. Raven simply smiled and walked back over to Robin who watched the whole scene in amusement.

'Were you planning on that happening?' Robin smirked.

'Yeah.' Raven smiled.

'It's funny, I don't know what to say to anymore.' Robin said without thinking.

'What? I've never met you before in my life. What you talking about?' Raven frowned.

'Oh err…nothing.' Robin rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. Raven stared at him and Robin immediately knew what she was going to do.

'Wait! Don't!' Robin yelled wide eyed making Raven jump slightly.

'How did you know what I was going to do?' Raven folded her arms and eyed him carefully.

'Someone else had done it before and I guess I kinda remembered.' Robin hoped that Raven would buy his story and drop it.

'Alright bird boy.' Raven laughed. Robin had missed the way that she used to call him that. Raven just smiled at Robin and jumped onto him.

'Whoa, what you doing?' Robin laughed.

'Playing. What else?' Raven grinned.

'Come on guys, dinner's ready!' Blake yelled from the kitchen.

_**Getting into the story now. I hope you liked it. By the way, the song is by Aly and AJ. It's called Potential Break-Up Song. Youtube it if you don't know what it is. I love that song. Review and tell me what you think.**_


	4. My Special Gem

_**READ THIS!!! Here It Is…The Next Chapter. YAY! (Does a goofy Spongebob Squarepants smile - lol) I'm going to try and make this chapter fun. I'm not sure what my definition of fun will be but it's pretty much along the lines of: I hope you enjoy it. HAHA. No really, I hope that you do enjoy it. In this chapter, Robin gets to know Raven a bit more, the singing and dancing competition and a party which lasts way past midnight and guess what day it leads into………July 5**__**th**__**! I'm leaving it there. **_

'Looks like it's time to eat.' Robin said as Raven jumped off him to let him stand up.

'Let's hope that my mom didn't make it.' Raven mumbled.

'Why?' Robin asked amused.

'Because the last time she made dinner she nearly blew the whole house up. And then after she attempted it again, she burnt everything. Nothing was edible but in her eyes it was. I swear, I am never going to cook in my life. No doubt I'd take after my mother.' Raven said flailing her arms about.

'Aren't you over exaggerating a bit?' Robin laughed. Raven shook her head.

'Even ask James, he was in the kitchen when she blew the whole thing up. I laughed at it for ages.' Raven giggled.

'So, where do we actually eat?' Robin asked curiously. Raven gave him a weird look.

'I mean because there are so many rooms in this place.' Robin said, rather quickly.

'I know, when I was small I used to get lost all the time. But, I guess when you're royalty you have to put up with big houses and getting lost ever bloomin' day. Come on, I'll lead the way.' She said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

'Wait, you said you were royalty?' Robin frowned.

'Yeah. My auntie's the Queen of Azerath and that she has no heir to the thrown, the whole of Azerath said that my mom should be the next Queen because she is already royalty. I case you're wondering, mommy's Lady Arella of Azerath and I'm Young Lady Rae. Dad's something or whatever but I don't really care. I think it's all stupid.' Raven screwed up her face which made Robin laugh.

'Won't you enjoy being a Princess when your mom's Queen?' Robin smiled.

'Dunno, but I'd get bored of all the 'princessing' I'd have to do.' Raven snorted.

In the kitchen, it was half the size of the main room and had the same marble floor and walls. Everything was set out perfectly.

'Come on, dining room is this way.' Raven smiled tugging Robin into a rather large room.

'Told you this place was huge.' Raven laughed looking at the expression of shock on his face.

The dining room was slightly different. It had dark red carpet and chocolate brown walls. Plants were placed in every corner and huge windows lit the place up. And once again, there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a long, long glass table with brown leather chairs to match the walls.

'So where are me and my friends going to sit?' Robin asked randomly.

'I'll ask my mom. She'll sort you out.' Raven smiled. Robin simply nodded as he looked down at her. She giggled before skipping off somewhere leaving him on his own in the room.

'She does that a lot.' Blake said walking into the dining room carrying plates and cutlery.

'Does what?' Robin questioned.

'Just runs off and leaves people on there own like that.' Blake responded while getting the table ready.

'Need any help?' Robin asked stepping forward.

'Nah, I'm alright.' Blake smiled.

'Should I go and get the others?' Robin said heading for the door.

'Well, if they wanna to eat then it sounds like a good idea.' Blake laughed and with that, Robin dashed off the collect his team mates.

Raven sat in her room staring at her calendar. She couldn't take her eyes off this one square that had two words that scared her to death. Those words were…July 5th. She sighed before picking up a purple teddy bear.

'Oh teddy. Why does it have to be tomorrow? Can't it just go away? I'm so scared. I'm fed up off this happening! We've got guests and I'm worried that if they're still here tomorrow, I…I…' Raven pouted as a small tear slid down her cheek.

'Teddy, back in the dining room I had to pretend that I was happy and started to giggle and run off instead of crying and then running off. Who am I kidding, what I just said didn't even make sense. Why am I like this? One minute I'm happy and the next I'm sitting in my room talking to my teddy bear and crying. What has gotten into me teddy? Teddy?' Raven waited for the teddy bear to answer here and when it just looked at her with huge brown eyes, she got angry and threw it at the calendar.

'Why are you ignoring me? Can't you see that I'm upset and all you can do is look at with! I thought you were my bestest friend in the hole world and now you decide to ignore me! What kind of teddy bear friend are you? I hate you!' Raven cried and she screamed at the top of her lungs at the teddy bear which had now slumped to the floor on a pile of kids books. She cried and cried and cried until she heard a knock on her door.

'Go away.' She sniffed and she wiped her cheeks.

'Rae honey, it's me.' Her dad said as he opened the door.

'What's a matter?' Gerry said as he cradled his daughter in his arms and began to rock her gently.

'Daddy can make it better.' Gerry whispered to her.

'No dad, no one can. Not even you. It'll never go away!' Raven said pushing her father away and jumping out of his arms.

'Raven wait!' Gerry called after her as she ran out of the room in tears. He sighed before getting up off the bed and picking up her purple teddy and placing it back onto her bed. He then looked round her room before his eyes directed to the calendar. It finally clicked why Raven was so upset. Within seconds, Gerry's eyes turned blood red as he approached the calendar. He began to speak but it wasn't his voice, it was the voice that belonged to Trigon.

'Once again, my little Raven will have a chance at destroying Azerath and once she does there will nothing stopping me and I will have the whole universe under my power all thanks to my little Raven.' Trigon began to laugh manically before Gerry's eyes returned slowly. He held his head in pain and his eyes widened in shock. It may not have been him saying the words but he heard everything.

Raven ran down the stairs as fast as he little legs would take her. As she reached the bottom, she ran straight outside and fell onto the grass and began to cry once more.

'Why me?' She whispered to herself. She got up slowly, wiped her face and continued to run. She didn't exactly know where she was heading but she just wanted to get away from it all. Just to be free.

Back inside the dining room, everything was set out and everyone was gathered at the table except for Raven and Gerry.

'What's talking them so lone? I'm starving here.' Beast Boy blurted out causing Vyborg to nudge him in the ribs, hard. Beast Boy winced but decided to stay quiet.

'Hey wait, isn't that Raven?' Blake said as she walked past the floor to ceiling long windows, outside. Everyone immediately turned to look at the small Azerathian walking outside in the garden. She was a few feet from the window but she seemed oblivious to everything.

Raven paused before sinking to the floor on her knees. She looked up at the sky as a few birds flew past.

'What I'd give to be free like you.' She whispered to the birds as they flew by. More tears began to fall as she thought about it. She stared at the sky before anger got the best of her.

'WHY ME? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ME? DO YOU NOT LIKE ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!' Raven yelled at the sky before grabbing her head in frustration and screaming.

Even though everyone was inside, they had heard every single word. Blake was about to get up from the table before Arella stopped him.

'Leave her.' She said plainly.

'What? She's out there crying and you just want to leave her?' Blake said slightly annoyed.

'It's happening. I don't want anyone getting hurt.' Arella spat.

'But it's not until tomorrow.' Blake began to argue.

'Yes, indeed it is tomorrow but something is happening and no one can stop it.' Arella sighed. Blake got the hint and lowered his head leaving the Titans confused.

'What's happening?' Starfire asked innocently.

'Year by year, Trigon begins to take control of Raven little by little. We haven't told her but I think she knows about it. From what you have told me about her, it sounds as though he won.' Arella fought back tears.

'But she destroyed him. She's not bound down to him anymore. Why is she still emotionless?' Beast Boy asked.

'I don't know, why don't you ask her?' Arella shrugged. They all turned back to look at the little girl outside. They saw that Gerry had now joined her.

'Come on Rae, you're a strong little trooper. You can get through this. Like you always do.' Gerry smiled at his daughter.

'No daddy. I can't. I'm only small.' Raven whimpered. Gerry sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to listen to him anytime soon. That's when he felt something change inside of him. He knew what it was all to well. HE was taking control of him again.

'NO! Don't you dare!' Gerry yelled making Raven jump and scramble away from him.

'Raven, you need to get away from me now.' Gerry panted.

'Daddy…?' Raven began.

'No Rae, GO!' Gerry yelled. Raven's eyes grew wide as her Dad got on his hands and knees and began to pant.

'Daddy what's happening?' Raven whimpered.

'Get away now Raven!' Gerry raged.

Everyone inside watched in shock.

'We need to do something and we need to do something now!' Arella screamed.

'What's happening?' The Titans said in unison.

'It's Trigon.' Arella screamed. They all jumped up form the table and dashed for the door. Just as they reached it, the door slammed shut and managed to lock itself. They all kicked, punched and hammered at the door but it wouldn't budge.

'What about the windows?' Robin asked.

'It's safety glass.' Arella began to grow extremely worried. Robin ran his hand through his hair before bolting towards the window.

'Is there any other way out?' Cyborg asked in a hurry.

'No.' Arella said wide eyed. That's when Robin's leader instinct kicked it.

'Cyborg, Beast boy try getting that door down. Starfire, Blake do whatever possible to break these windows.' Robin dished out his orders and everyone got to it in a hurry.

Arella, has this ever happened before?' Robin asked sitting her down.

'Only once but Raven was out in the pool. It was in the living room. I was there. It didn't last long when he realised that Raven wasn't there but it was pretty scary.' Arella wept.

'How long did it take for Trigon to come out?' Robin asked quickly.

'I…I can't remember. I was too scared to take anything in.' Arella stuttered.

'Robin, nothing's working.' Cyborg yelled.

'Keep trying!' He yelled back.

There was a loud bang which stopped everyone in their tracks. They dashed towards the windows to see what was happening.

Gerry was lying on his back thrashing about. Raven screamed out of terror and quickly turned around to come face to face with a window that belong to the dining room. She saw everyone staring in shock.

'Mommy, help me!' She cried as tear soaked her face.

'Sweetie…I can't.' Arella put her hand on the glass. Raven mimicked her action and placed her small hand on the glass where her mothers was.

'What do I do?' She cried.

'I…I…I…don't know Rae. I can't help you. We're trapped in here.' Arella began to cry furiously.

Just then, everything went quiet. Raven stopped sobbing and turned around to see that her dad had stopped thrashing but was now lying motionless on the grass.

'DADDY!' She yelled before running to his side.

'RAVEN, NO!' Arella screamed but Raven ignored her. Raven began to shake her dad vigorously.

'Daddy, daddy wake up.' She sobbed. She smiled slightly as Gerry moved his head to look at her. He had his eyes closed at first but then began to slowly open them. Raven's smile turned into a shriek as four blood red eyes stared at her.

'Don't worry Raven. Daddies here.' Trigon laughed as he stood up. He morphed into his own demon form, human size – same size as Arella, before grinning manically at Raven. She screamed before running back to the window and pounding on the glass.

'HELP ME!' Raven cried so hard that she wasn't able to breathe. Trigon walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. She screamed in pain.

'This is what you get!' Trigon yelled at Arella.

'Let her go you bastard!' Arella screamed. Trigon simply laughed before yanking Raven away from the window and walking away down the garden.

'Get of me!' Raven cried. Trigon ignored her and only tightened his grip around her arm.

Back in the dining room, Arella dropped to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. Starfire and Beast Boy jumped to her side and began to comfort her.

'She'll be fine, she'll be fine.' Beast Boy repeated over and over. As quick as she had started, Arella stopped sobbing and stood up rather quickly.

'We need Raven, your Raven.' She looked at the Teen Titans.

'What?' Cyborg looked at her quizzically.

'My little Raven isn't strong enough, we need the Raven that you know.' Arella spoke in a serious tone.

'Yes but how do we get her here?' Robin frowned.

'We need to summon her.' Arella pouted in thought.

'What have you done with my daddy?' Raven asked as she kicked at the demons legs.

'I am your father!' Trigon yelled making Raven cry again.

Everyone sat in a circle holding hands.

Let's hope this works.' Arella sighed before closing her eyes and began to chant a mantra. They all joined in a closed their eyes.

Back in Jump City, Raven had just left the café and was walking back to the tower when she was surrounded in a periwinkle coloured light and disappeared.

Arella stopped chanting and opened her eyes. Everyone followed suit.

'So, did it work?' Blake asked.

'She didn't accept it but it took her anyway.' Arella smiled softly.

Within seconds, the sixteen year old Raven appeared in the middle of the circle. She stared at everyone in shock.

'Okay, what is this all about?' Raven frowned upon seeing Arella, Blake and Tori.

'Trigon.' Was all Robin said.

'Is that why you summoned me here? Back to my horrid past.' Raven asked unbelievably.

'Rae, you need to save yourself from him.' Arella spoke in Azerathian to her daughter.

'I don't want to be saved.' Raven spat back in her natural language.

'Don't you?' Arella said back in English making Raven pause. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at her mother.

'Where is he?' Raven asked.

'Outside.' Blake said looking at her. Raven nodded before teleporting outside.

Trigon stopped in his tracks as he sensed his daughter in the garden. He smirked. He picked up the younger Raven and glared at her.

'How dare you summon her!' He yelled at her before throwing her into some thistle thorns. He grunted before heading back in the direction he was heading in.

Raven growled as Trigon came into view. He stared at her as he narrowed his eyes. Raven's hands began to glow with her black aura.

'Leave this place alone and go back to Hell.' Raven said, venom dripping from every word. Trigon simply laughed before charging at her. Raven looked at him as he raced towards her and smirked.

'This is going to be a long day.' She whispered before throwing herself at him in pure rage.

_**I loved writing this chapter. I just wanted to carry on writing but I figured that it would get to long and you guys would get bored. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**_


	5. Simply Fun Until Midnight

_**I actually wrote this chapter on my laptop but the bloomin' thing decided to break on me so sorry if I've taken a little while longer to update. This is still the last chapter, not the next one. As I said, I had to stop writing because it would have been to long otherwise so sorry about that. Enjoy this one and thanks to everybody that reviewed! **_

Arella was now officially pushed over the edge. She watched as the blood battle raged on and on. It aggravated her that Trigon was winning.

Raven was covered in blood and running away from her father. She limped up to the window as her mother screamed at her.

'Raven! Let me help you.' Arella yelled. Before Raven could respond, Trigon walked up behind her, grabbed hold of her neck and threw her into the wall.

'They all winced as Raven's head smacked off the wall as she slumped to the fall. Trigon grinned ad slowly made his way over to her. He was about to thrust his fists into her stomach but something hard hit the back of his head. He spun round to see young Raven standing with a few rocks cradled in her arm.

'Leave her alone you big bully!' Young Raven screamed as she threw more rocks at him.

Trigon simply growled before kicking Raven in the stomach and stomping over to the young girl.

Arella was petrified. Her future daughter was lying on the floor covered in blood and motionless and her young daughter was about to be killed by the demon she was ashamed to say was the father of her children.

'RAVEN!' Arella screamed as her daughter began to slowly push herself up. Raven looked up as she stumbled towards the window.

'Let me help you. You can't do this alone. Please Rae.' Arella pleaded. Raven sighed before raising her hand towards her mother. Arella was then sucked into the floor.

Within seconds, Arella reappeared beside Raven.

'I miss you.' Raven said as she turned to her mother, trying to keep her emotions at bay; which she wasn't doing very well because a tree beside them blew up.

'Sweetie, I'm always in here. No matter what, when you feel said and lonely just think of me. I'll always be by your side. I love you my little Raven. You're a gift sent straight down from heaven, my little angel.' Arella said as she pointed towards Raven's heart. She then embraced her daughter as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A high pitched scream broke them apart.

'MOMMY!' Young Raven squealed as Trigon approached her.

'The white light will come.' raven whispered.

'What light?' Arella asked, confused.

'The white light, it saved me before. It came and everything was gone.' Raven informed her mother.

'It will come. It will come.' Raven whispered over and over.

She began to worry when Trigon cornered the younger version of herself.

'Where's the light?' raven asked worriedly. Trigon laughed before raising his fist. Young Raven's eyes widened in far before she tightly closed them, ready for impact.

'NO!' Raven yelled before throwing herself between Trigon and her younger self. As she put up a barrier between her and her father, a bright white light filled the garden. It lasted a few seconds before dimming.

The last thing Raven heard was screaming before everything went quiet. She looked around to see that Trigon had gone, leaving Gerry out cold on the grass. She smiled softly before collapsing onto the grass.

Arella literally ran and jumped to her daughter's side.

'Are you okay sweetie?' Arella asked, cradling her cowering daughter.

'Yeah, let' help that girl.' Young Raven said pulling out of her mother's arms.

'Okay, let's get her inside.' Arella said picking her wounded teenage daughter up.

Back in the dining room, Arella had placed Raven on the dining table.

'What are we going to do?' Starfire asked innocently.

'I'm going to wipe her memory of what just happened and send her back to Earth. It's for the best.' Arella smiled before placing both of her hands either side of Raven's face. Her hands lit up with a blue aura and Raven was lifted up into the air.

'I love you Rae.' Arella whispered before Raven disappeared.

Back in the living room, they were all curled up on the sofa's watching the news. The Titans had trouble understanding it due to the fact that it was in Azerathian.

'Where's Jamie?' Raven blurted out.

'No idea.' Arella answered.

'He's such a dork. He's totally oblivious to everything.' Raven giggled.

'You're the dork Rae. You've just been in the middle of a blood battle and you just act as though nothing has happened.' Blake raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah well, it's scary but I just like to forget about things. It's how I get over them.' Raven sighed.

'Shouldn't you be getting ready?' Arella asked eyeing the clock.

'OH MY GOSH! Yeah! The competition!' Raven said attempting to get up which resulted in her falling onto the floor.

Cyborg, who was nearest to her, picked her up lightly and stood her on her feet. She smiled at him before falling back onto the sofa.

Arella was about to get up and help her but Tori walked into the room.

'Lady Arella, your sister wishes to speak to you.' Tori bowed as he handed the phone to Arella. She walked into the kitchen to speak on the phone.

'Star, why don't you help her?' Beast Boy whispered to her. She nodded as she glided over to Raven. She gently picked her up and flew into the hallway.

'Which one is your room friend Raven?' Starfire asked looking down at the girl cradled in her arms.

'Oh, uh, it's this one here.' Raven said pointing to her bedroom door. Starfire stopped in front of it and let Raven open the door.

She then placed raven down on her bed.

'I'll be okay now, thanks Starfire.' Raven smiled. Starfire then flew back out f her room and back into the living room.

Raven giggled before pushing herself of her bed. She stumbled towards her wardrobe.

'Ouch!' She cursed as she collided with the glass door. She shook off the feeling and opened the wardrobe glass doors.

There, right in front of her, was her chosen outfit. She smiled before taking it off the hanger, grabbing her shoes and limping back over to her bed.

It took her a few minutes to get ready. She stood in front of the mirror, pleased with her reflection.

She wore flared black jeans with fire rising from the bottom just to the top of her knees, a black strapless top with a gold chain around her neck. Her favourite part of the whole outfit was the shoes. It was a pair of black, sparkly, wedged boots.

'Now for the finishing touches.' Raven said before pulling out a silver make-up bag out. She took out some pink lip gloss and applied it to her lips.

Once she had finished, she smiled at her reflection. She frowned once she took one last look at her hair. She had brushed it and put it back in a messy bun. She sighed before pulling the bobble out and letting it fall down her back and over her shoulders. She never regularly had it down but today was an exception. She grinned before heading for the stairs.

Everyone in the living room was caught up in their own little conversations that they didn't notice Raven until she spoke.

'So, what do you think?' Raven beamed. They all turned and stared in awe and the little girl smiling at the top of the stairs.

'WOW!' They all said in unison making Raven laugh before sliding down the banister.

'Raven, what have I told you about doing that?' Arella said walking back into the room just in time to catch her daughter.

'Don't.' Raven smirked.

'So why did you disobey me?' Arella folded her arms. Raven mimicked her mother.

'Mom, it's only a little bit of fun.' Raven rolled her eyes. Arella just smiled and shook her head before walking back off.

'Limo's here!' Blake beamed as he looked out the window.

After about half an hour, the limousine pulled up outside Cecelia-Callie hall. Raven was first to get out of the Limo. She giggled before running inside.

'Hey, she heals fast.' Beast Boy remarked.

'Healing powers you doofus.' Cyborg said pushing BB out of the Limo.

Inside, Raven was in the corner talking to a blue headed girl.

'Who's that?' Robin asked Arella.

'That's Onyxielia. One of Rae's friends.' Arella smiled.

'Come on, let's go and get good seats before they're all taken.' Blake said running towards the arena door.

The arena was huge with two levels, the seats were red and the walls were a creamy colour. They had picked seats on the first row, in the middle. It was they best view of the stage. It was a few minutes before the seats started to fill up with over excited Azerathians. That's when a man wearing ripped blue jeans and a plain white top walked onto the stage. He held a microphone in his left hand as he waved to the audience.

'How are we going to understand anything he says?' Robin whispered to Arella.

'I'll sort it.' She whispered back before standing up. The man diverted his eyes to her and smiled.

'Well, hello there.' He said saucily making everyone laugh; even Arella.

'Yes, hi. Could you speak in English because my friends here are from Earth?' Arella said pointing at the Titans who simply waved.

'Any thing for you sweet cheeks.' He winked at her. Arella rolled her eyes and smiled before sitting down.

'I'm only kidding.' He laughed. Robin guessed that he was the comedian of the show.

He made a few more remarks that cracked everyone up before he introduced the first contestant. She was a twenty seven year old female with short black hair. She sang a song in Azerathian which made the audience laugh in some points.

There were a few more performances before raven walked on stage. She smiled and waved at the audience.

'This is Raven, an eight year old singer.' The man grinned. Raven kind of thought he was a bit cheesy. She stood at the front of the stage holding the microphone. It took a few seconds before the music started playing and Raven began to sing.

Her voice was so powerful and literally blew everyone away.

When she had finished, everyone stood up and gave her a standing ovation. She smiled before walking to the middle of the stage. She looked down at the floor as other young Azerathian boys walked on stage.

'This is her dance routine.' Arella whispered to Robin, seeing the confusion on his face.

The song started of slow before bursting into a super fast trance song. They were amazed how raven was able to dance so fast and with such grace. She pulled of moves that shocked the Titans. They never imagined that she would be this fantastic.

By the time she had finished, she was sweating like a donkey in a sauna. She smiled, trying to catch her breath.

'Raven everybody.' The man smiled whilst everyone clapped. She waved as she walked off stage.

There were only a few more performances but none of them lived up to Ravens.

When they final contestant had finished, they were all called back on stage.

'You have all done a fantastic job but there are only three spaces in the final. It was a hard decision but we decided that those three people are…Onyxielia……Angelio aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddd……………Raven!' The man beamed. All the other contestants walked off stage apart from those three.

'Congrats on making them final you guys.' The man smiled.

'YAY!' The three squealed before skipping of stage.

Later that night was the after party. It included a buffet, music and dancefloor. The room was a midnight blue colour in the dark.

Arella, Starfire, BB, Blake and Cyborg were on the dancefloor making a dance up called: The dance for idiots. They laughed as they did it.

Raven sat a small round table, sipping at her drink as she watched them. Robin sat opposite to her, to her left slightly.

'I'm going outside. I'm to hot in here!' Raven yelled over the music.

'Yeah, me too. I'll come with you.' Robin shouted as he got up and walked outside with Raven.

They found a bench near a pond and sat down. The moon was high in the starry night sky and illuminated everything.

Robin took this chance to learn more about Raven.

'Let's play a game.' Robin turned to Raven who gave him a weird look.

'Okay,' Raven smiled ', what game is it?'

'It called, um, questions and answers. I ask the questions and you answer them.' Robin grinned. Raven shrugged before laughing.

They continued with the game for ages. The clock had now reached five to midnight until they finally stopped.

'Okay, that's enough. Let's get back inside.' Robin said standing up.

'It's five to twelve already. Man, we've been out here ages.' Robin smirked.

'Wait, it's almost midnight?' Raven gasped as the clock struck midnight. Robin stopped in his tracks as he realised what day it now was…July 5th.

He slowly turned back round to see Raven looking down. She began to slowly raise her head with a smirk plastered across her face. Robin's eyes widened as he noticed the evil glint in her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

_**Finally, I was racking my brain to try and remember what I had put in this chapter on my laptop. I think I did okay but review please. This chapter was hard to write again so please be nice, pwetty pwease. HAHA! Thanks you guys. I'll update soon. **_


	6. The Demon Within

_**Here we go…the next chapter.**_

Raven raised her hand towards a balcony, where some people were chit-chatting, and pulled it away from the building. She smiled as she heard the screams coming from the terrified Azerathians. She smirked before lifting the balcony high into the air and then dropping it. More petrified screams filled the crisp air as the Azerathians tumbled towards the ground.

Robin's instinct kicked in as he jumped forward, grabbing the people and saving them from a close shave to death.

Raven growled as he looked at her.

'Calm down Rae. It's me, Robin. Remember?' Robin asked as he slowly walked up to her. Raven titled her head to the side before growling once more.

'Come with me Raven, I can help you.' Robin was beginning to feel unsafe around the young girl. He knew that she could rip him to pieces if she liked.

'I wasn't born yesterday.' Raven smirked.

'No one said you were.' Robin raising an eyebrow and stopping in his tracks.

'It was implied.' Raven folded her arms and glared at him sending chills right through him.

Arella had a look of confusion on her face as she saw people running inside, scared out of their wits. She then looked at the clock and gasped. It was past midnight and she knew very well why those people were scared. She quickly stopped dancing and ran outside.

'Raven stop!' Arella yelled at her daughter. Raven laughed as she looked at her mother.

'Raven, you don't have to do any of this.' Arella said sternly as she approached her daughter. Robin noticed how her features softened slightly. She then turned to him.

'Help me.' She whispered. Robin knew that that was the real Raven speaking, not the evil demon that had possessed her.

'I can only help you if you let me.' Robin whispered back. Raven turned around before looking back at her mother who was now standing right next to her.

'Raven, listen to me.' Arella said, taking her daughter by the shoulders.

'Why should I?' Raven scowled.

'Because I'm your mother.' Arella frowned.

Robin looked as the rest of the Titans joined him outside.

'Dude, what's going on?' Beast Boy asked.

'July 5th.' Robin said, looking at them all.

'My mother? How can you call yourself me mother? You're never there for me when I need you the most, you never spend quality time with me because you're always off doing stuff and you ignore me and always tend to Jamie's needs!' Raven yelled at her mother.

'Raven, you know god damn well that that isn't true.' Arella yelled back.

'Then why did I say it?' Raven smirked.

'Because you're inconsiderate of everything she does for you and it's obvious that you're jealous of me.' James laughed as he walked over.

'Why would I be jealous of a freak like you?' Raven turned to him.

'Because I got everything you wanted.' James grinned at his sister. Arella just kept quiet and so did the Titans.

'See, if it wasn't true then mom would have said something. But, did you hear that?' James smirked.

'She said nothing.' Raven frowned.

'Exactly.' James laughed. The Titans couldn't believe the way James and Arella were acting. Raven stared at him in shock before launching herself at him and tackling him to the floor.

'YOU ALWAYS HAD TO HAVE EVERYTHING!' Raven screamed at her brother as she punched him.

'NO! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE MOM PAYED MORE ATTENTION TO ME!' James yelled as he pushed her off him.

'THAT'S JUST A LIE!' Raven growled.

'Yeah, you would know. You've been telling them for the whole of your life.' Jason smirked. This pushed Raven over the edge. She raised both her hands in the direction of her brother. Her eyes turned white before James was sent flying into the pond. Raven laughed as he attempted to climb back out. Weeds had tangled themselves around his body so he struggled to breathe and reach to the surface for air.

The Titans were about to spring into action but Raven sensed it and glared at them, holding them in a black bubble.

'Friend Raven, let us out this minute!' Starfire squealed.

'Sorry Princess, not gonna happen.' Raven smirked. The Titans began to kick, punch and hit the bubble. They needed to escape to help Raven and everyone else.

Raven turned back to her brother who was flailing about and desperately trying to grab hold of something. Raven decided to put him out of his misery and grabbed hold of his T-shirt and pulling him out of the water. She held him in front of her as he panted, trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen.

'Now, you gonna listen to me and only me.' Raven smirked. Her brother quickly nodded out of fear. She laughed before throwing him to the ground.

'Now, time to destroy Azerath.' She grinned, as she walked off.

'No Rae!' Arella yelled, stopping her daughter.

'You're not the boss of me!' Raven yelled back.

'Raven, I'm your mother. Of course I'm the boss of you. If I'm not, then who is?' Arella said pulling her daughter towards her. Raven laughed before here eyes flickered between red and purple.

'No.' Arella whispered as she backed away.

'Leave her alone.' Arella screamed before running over to James and pulling him close to her as they both cowered.

'I thought you said she was like this every year. Why are you scared?' Beast Boy asked, pressed up against the bubble.

'She's never been this bad.' Arella sighed. She heard Raven giggle before she was enveloped in a black aura and sent into the one next to her. She was trapped with the Titans.

'Wish me luck.' Raven smirked as she walked off, ready to destroy Azerath.

_**Review please.**_


	7. Let's ruin the city

_**The next chapter is here, YAY! **_

Arella, James and the Titans watched as things blew up and screams filled the air. What made them feel worse is that they couldn't do anything about it. They were trapped in Raven's power bubble. They couldn't do anything until the bubble disappeared.

'Is there anything we can do?' Cyborg asked, turning to Arella and James.

'Raven has a lot of power. It would be immensely hard to break through this. We would need a lot of power and even then, I'm not sure if it would work.' Arella frowned.

'Shouldn't you be stronger than her?' Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

'Indeed I should be but she is half demon. I'm not.' Arella sighed.

'Momma, we could try.' James suggested.

'It's worth a shot.' Robin smiled.

-------------------------

Raven chewed at her tongue as she used her powers to rip a few shops up.

'That's right Rae, make daddy proud.' A voice said inside her head. She smirked before continuing her quest to destroy the whole of Azerath.

------------------------

James grabbed hold of his mothers hand as she placed her right hand onto the power bubble. Her eyes turned white before she was lifted into the air slightly. James shot back and ran over to the Titans.

'Dude, I hope this works.' Beast Boy said as he heard more screams.

'But how could one little girl destroy the whole of Azerath?' Cyborg blurted out.

'Cy, she's half demon. You saw what she did on Earth.' Robin said, never taking his eyes off Arella.

'Oh, right.' Cyborg said, a little embarrassed at his stupidness. _**(I love that word)**_

-----------------------

Raven stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a row of police cars blocking her path. A few police stood outside their cars pointing guns at her.

'We don't want to hurt you.' One of them said. Raven just smiled before walking up to them.

'Stay away.' Another one yelled.

'Are you gonna stop me?' Raven smirked before her she knocked them all back with a power shockwave.

She laughed as she picked up a gun one of them had dropped.

'9mm Handgun, perfect.' Raven smiled as she inspected it.

'Perfect for killing that little brat of a brother.' Raven growled as she walked back in the opposite direction, heading for her brother. She blew up a few buildings in the distance

She licked her lips as she watched her mother trying to break through the barrier.

'Good luck with that!' Raven laughed as she walked up to them.

Short but sweet. Lol. Review please.


	8. Her Vision

'Where on Earth did she get a gun?' Beast Boy yelled, noticing the gun in Raven's hand.

'BB, this is Azerath not Earth and yeah! Where did she get a gun from?' Cyborg frowned.

'I am told that these 'guns' as you put it are knew technology or something that we are testing out. We needed more power to stop the Catronies from attacking but…never mind.' James decided to drop the subject as Raven walked up to the bubble and stared at her brother, smirking.

'Jamie.' Raven said in a sing-song tone. James just coughed before grabbing hold of Beast Boy's leg and hiding behind him.

'Oooh, is my big brother scared?' Raven teased. She looked over at her mother who seemed to be succeeding in breaking through the barrier. A small gap had formed where Arella's hands were. Raven clenched her fists before looking back at her brother; of what she could see of him. She closed her eyes before muttering something under her breath.

James shrieked as a black aura surrounded him and pulled him out of the bubble. Raven grinned as she watched her brother tremble in fear as he looked up at her from the floor with wide eyes.

Arella had sensed her son panicking. Her eyes shot open as she stared in utter shock at her two children.

'Raven, what the hell do you think you are doing?!' Arella yelled. Raven just shot her mother a wary glance before turning back to her brother.

'Rae, don't do this.' James whispered as Raven grabbed hold of her brother's wrist and pulled him up off the floor.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.' Raven spat. James bit his tongue before opening his mouth to answer.

'Well?' Raven smirked.

'Momma, help!' James pleaded. Arella quickly nodded before trying to break through the barrier once more. It was easier this time round because she had managed to break a little bit of it and now she could let her power seep out side of it. Suddenly, it gave her an idea. She broke the trance and simply looked over at Raven.

'What are you doing?' Robin asked.

'I have another idea. We'll be here for ages otherwise.' Arella smiled. She raised her palm so it was facing Raven just as her hand began to glow purple.

Raven growled as she was forced to turn around to face her mother. Arella smiled, she now had complete control over Raven's actions.

'Drop it.' Arella said. Raven sighed before she dropped the gun onto the floor.

'Let James go.' Arella frowned. Raven bit her bottom lip before slowly releasing her grip on her brother's wrist. He quickly scrambled away.

'Let us out.' Arella smirked as Raven's eyes grew wide.

'What? NOOOO!' Raven screamed as she was forced to drop the power bubble. She tried with all her will not no matter what she did, she felt the bubble dropping its defences and slowly vanishing.

She gasped as she watched her mother and the Titans slowly walk over to her. She tried to run but realised that her mother was still controlling her. She knew that she was completely defenceless but Raven wasn't going to go down without a fight. It was in her blood.

'Raven, you have to stop what you're doing. This isn't like you. You know it isn't. Tell me what you saw in when you were five.' Arella whispered as they circled the young girl.

'Yeah Rae, we want to help you.' Cyborg smiled softly.

'Oh bite me.' Raven spat.

'Raven, why do you want to hurt James so much?' Arella questioned. She needed to know. Did it have something to do with her vision or was James doing stuff to Raven behind her back? Whatever it was, Raven was really pissed at her brother.

'Why shouldn't I wanna hurt him? After all, maybe when he's out of the way then you'll give me that much needed attention I've been craving the whole of my life. You only like him better because he is a pure Azerathian and I'm half demon. You know, sometimes I wish that I was born before him, then maybe I would be your favourite.' Raven growled.

'What? Why isn't James half demon?' Robin asked.

'James was born before Trigon entered Gerry's body.' Arella sighed. They all turned their attention back to Raven.

'Ever thought about killing yourself? Think about it now and then please go and jump off a cliff.' Raven snapped at her brother in Azerathian. Arella and James stared wide eyed at her.

'What, what did she say?' Beast Boy asked rather quickly.

'She asked me if I thought about killing myself and then told me to go and jump off a cliff.' James frowned. Raven just glared at her brother.

'We need to lock her up somewhere safe. While she's like this, she's unbelievably powerful. Not much can hold her down.' Arella said, looking at the Titans.

'It's a good job you can do it.' Cyborg breathed.

'That's only because she didn't expect it. Once I let her go, she'll be aware of it if I try it again.' Arella sighed.

'Got that right.' Raven smirked. After a few minutes of silence, Starfire spoke up.

'Where are we going to take friend Raven?' She asked innocently.

'I'm not sure; she'll be able to escape most places. She's bloody crafty.' Arella spoke with a disappointed tone.

'I've got an idea.' James smiled.

----------------------------------------------

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg sat and watched as Raven banged constantly on the glass of the cage she was in. It was reinforced with dragon's tail so it was literally unbreakable. They never took their eyes off her, not even for a split second.

James, Arella and Starfire were collecting items to put in the cage that would hopefully occupy Raven and calm her down.

'Let me OUT!' Raven screamed. She glared at the three boys who sat on a couch in front of her. They didn't bother to answer; they just simply carried on watching her. Raven growled before screaming with frustration.

Raven looked at the ceiling before looking around the glass cage. She sighed before folding her arms and plonking down in the middle of the cage.

She let out a small groan as a shot of pain shot through her head. She closed her eyes before wincing as the pain increased. Her breathing increased rapidly, which the boys noticed, and she began to lightly tap the floor. Before anything else could happen, she gasped as her eyes shot open and her vision, three years ago, returned.

-----------------------------------------------

Raven was walking through the streets of Azerath. Everything was deathly quiet and deserted.

'Hello?' She called out. Her voice echoed throughout the empty city. She looked up at the sky as she walked on further into the city. She hadn't got that far when the ground started to crumble beneath her feet. Panicking, she began to run. She wasn't fast enough and soon enough, the ground disappeared from underneath her and she was falling into darkness. She screamed as she flailed her arms about, trying to find something to grab hold of but to no avail.

After a few fearful moments of falling, she hit the new found ground with a thud. He groaned as her vision blurred slightly and a shock ran up her spine. She rubbed her eyes before rolling onto her stomach and forcing herself up. It took her a few minutes to take in her surroundings and realise what it was.

Everything around her basically looked like hell. There was lava streams, fire, pointed rocks and blood splattered almost everywhere. She carefully took a few steps forward before something caught her eye.

She gasped as she saw her mother hanging from one of the taller rocks. There was a rope around her neck and her whole body was limp. There were a few deep cuts over her being which were still furiously bleeding. She them noticed the cuts on her mother's wrists that left a trail of blood running down her hands and dripping onto the ground.

Raven's bottom lip began to tremble as she ran over to her mother.

'Mommy?' Raven whispered as she looked up into her mother's lifeless eyes. That's when she heard someone laughing from behind her.

'Mommy's not coming back Rae.' Raven slowly turned round to see her brother spinning a knife in his hand. The blade was covered in blood and so was he.

'You…you killed her.' Raven gasped.

'Of course I did. Couldn't let her get in the way of my master plan now could I?' James cackled.

'You fucking freak.' Raven cried.

'Now, now Raven. Watch your language.' James teased.

'Oh and by the way Raven, you're next.' James said in a low voice as he approached her. Raven's eyes widened as she watched her brother twirl the knife in his hand with a smirk plastered across his face.

'James no, please don't do this.' Raven begged as she backed up.

'Too late for that Rae.' James smirked as he pressed the blade against his sister's throat. Raven stared at her brother with tears in her eyes.

'Goodbye Raven.' James laughed before thrusting the blade deep into his sister's throat. A slight scream escaped Raven's throat as she fell into her brother.

Raven's blood spilled onto his chest as he laughed. He grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her back. He smirked as he watched the blood spill out of Raven's throat. He pushed her to the ground and watched as a pool of blood began to form around her.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her brother walking away laughing evilly.

-----------------------------------------------

Arella, Starfire and James walked back into the room to see how Raven was. Arella suddenly dropped the stuff she was holding and ran to the side of the glass. She stared at her daughter before looking at the others.

Raven's eyes were wide open and glazed over. Her mouth was slightly open and she was trembling.

'What happened?' Arella panicked.

'No idea?' Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off Raven. Arella looked back at her daughter before walking over to the bolted glass door.

'What are you doing?' Robin asked in a serious tone.

'Something's wrong. I wanna find out what.' Arella frowned.

'It is not safe.' Starfire flew forward slightly. Arella sighed before unlocking the glass door and slipping into the room. They watched anxiously as Arella slowly approached her daughter.

'Rae?' Arella whispered as she kneeled down beside her daughter. She put a hand on her shoulder before shaking her ever so slightly.

'Rae? Sweetie?' Arella whispered into her ear. Raven's trembling had ceased but her eyes were still glossed over. Her rapid breathing slowly returned to normal as she fell backwards into her mother's arms.

Arella stared down into her daughter's wide eyes as they stared back up at her. She wasn't shore if Raven could see her or not but she definitely knew that they weren't all glossy like they were before.

A wave of relief and fear came over her. She smiled down at her daughter, hoping that she could she her. Raven simply stared into her mother's eyes still.

'Raven?' Arella whispered as she continuously looked down at her. She sighed as a small smiled appeared on Raven's face.

'Mom.' Raven smiled before slowly sitting up. Arella smiled as she looked at her daughter's happy face.

'Oh Raven, what happened?' Arella asked, cradling her daughter. Raven quickly glanced at the Titans before pushing herself out of her mother's arms and crawling over to the glass. She put her left palm on it before looking over at her brother.

James stared straight back at her. Her stare turned into a glare which sent a chill up James's spine.

'Raven?' Arella frowned. Raven quickly turned back to her mother.

'He killed you and you somewhat let him do it. Then he killed me. He found it quite amusing.' Raven spat before glaring back at her brother. He eyes diverted to the door as she noticed it was wide open. They all seemed to notice but before anyone could do anything about it, Raven had dashed out of the door and tackled her brother to the floor.

'How dare you do that to mom and me.' Raven slapped her brother across the face. Beast Boy immediately flung himself at Raven and pulled her off of James. Raven quickly elbowed him in the face before legging it out of the room.

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please.**_


	9. Not Working Out For Her

Raven screamed as she ran through the city. Parts of the vision kept flashing before her eyes.

'GO AWAY!' She screamed as she knelt on the floor. Raven gritted her teeth as she looked at the cit around her.

Her pain that was racing through her suddenly turned to pure rage. Her eyes turned blood red as she slowly stood up.

-----------------------------------------

'James, honey, are you okay?' Arella rushed to her son's side. He gave her a reassuring nod before propping himself up onto his elbows. There were a few bangs and crashed rippling through the city.

'Come on!' Cyborg yelled as he ran through the door. They all quickly followed until they reached outside.

'Now all we need to do is find her.' Beast Boy frowned.

'Well, looks like we just did.' James smiled, pointing to a tumbling building.

'Well then, what are we waiting for?' Robin said, taking the lead.

-----------------------------------------

Raven smirked as she watched the OCC tower crumble to the ground.

'Always did hate that place.' Raven whispered to herself. She grinned as she turned to a row of houses. She raised her hand as it began to glow and with one swipe, the houses tore apart. She bit her tongue as smoke enveloped everywhere. Raven smirked before beginning to cough. She put a hand up to her mouth as she ran out of the smoke. It felt as though it was burning through her lungs which, somewhat, didn't feel healthy.

'There!' James yelled as he noticed his sister running out of the deathly smoke. Raven continued to cough as she rubbed her eyes; trying to clear her vision.

'Raven, get here now!' Arella said stubbornly.

Raven's coughing fit subsided as she looked up at the six people standing a few feet away from her.

'Not gonna happen.' Raven smirked before running off down an alley way. They followed her nonetheless.

-----------------------------------------

Little did they know, Gerry was sitting on top of the Oceania tower as he watched the whole scene below. He laughed before jumping down to the ground stopping Raven in her tracks as she slammed into him.

'Daddy?' Raven gasped as she looked up at him.

'Is Raven being a bad girl?' Gerry smirked. Raven growled before forcefully jumping to her feet. Gerry glanced up as he noticed the others behind her. He saw Arella slowly nod as Robin snuck up to Raven. He got the hint.

'So Rae, how about we go and grab something to eat?' Gerry smiled. Raven gave him a weird look before responding.

'Yeah, after I've destroyed the city.' Raven laughed. Somehow, she hadn't noticed the boy wonder sneak up behind her.

'HEY!' She yelled as Robin grabbed hold of her arms and pulled them across her back.

'GET OFF!' Raven screamed, lashing out with her feet.

'How the hell are we going to get her back to the cage?' Cyborg frowned. Beast Boy watched as Robin struggled to escape Raven's bone crunching kicks.

'Bit off help here!' Robin yelled. BB quickly ran forward and grabbed hold of Ravens legs.

'Let's get her back then.' Arella sighed before they headed back to the palace with Raven still thrashing about trying to get out of the grip of Robin and Beast Boy.

_**Slightly short but I found something else to do. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.**_


	10. Lure Them In

Raven was once again the cage banging the glass.

'I swear I am going to rip your head clean of your shoulders if you don't let me out NOW!' Raven yelled at Beast Boy. He shivered slightly under her death glare. She growled before kicking at the glass.

'No point trying Rae, you can't break through it.' James smirked as he walked over to the cage.

'I'll break you when I get out of this god forsaken thing!' Raven snapped. James just laughed before turning to his mother as she entered the room with Starfire and Gerry. They were holding the things that they hoped would occupy Raven from before.

'How you planning on getting those in there?' Robin frowned.

'Teleport.' Arella spoke as she made the objects disappear and then reappear behind Raven.

She stopped banging and kicking the glass and turned to look at the books, toys and teddies on the floor.

'Let's hope this works.' Beast Boy whispered. They all stared at Raven as she just simply looked at the stuff. She giggled before continuing to bang on the glass.

A disappointed sigh left their lips.

'Well it was worth a shot.' Cyborg shrugged.

'Don't give up yet. She'll get bored and will eventually start mooching through the stuff.' Arella smiled.

----------------------------------

They waited well over an hour before Raven got fed up with trying to smash the glass. She frowned as she turned to look at the stuff on the floor. Raven plopped down on the floor in front of the toys.

'Told you so.' Arella grinned. They all smiled before finally relaxing.

'So, who wants a drink?' Gerry piped up. They all nodded and with that, Gerry left the room to grab drinks and food.

After rummaging through the toys, she finally picked out a colouring book and some pencils. She moved away from the pile of toys and placed the colouring book in front of her. She then lay on her stomach, propped up on one elbow, and began to flick through the book to find a picture she likes. Raven eventually picked out a picture that had a bird flying off into the sunset, over the ocean, with a rose in its beak. She smiled slightly before opening the coloured pencils and tipping them out onto the floor. She picked up a blue pencil and began to colour in the ocean.

Robin marvelled at how calm she actually looked. It hadn't taken him long to notice the small smile on her face either.

'How's she doing?' Gerry asked, walking back into the room with a tray full of drinks and snacks.

'Okay…for now.' Arella said as she chewed on her tongue. Indeed, Raven did actually feel calm until she saw her brother out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her head to look at him. James gasped as he looked at her emotionless face. Her stare quickly turned to a deathly glare.

'James, move away.' Arella spoke with a serious tone. James quickly nodded as he ran over to a chair that was by Starfire. Raven scowled before turning back to her picture and continued to colour.

After a few minutes of silence and watching Raven, they decided to grab a bite to eat. Gerry passed out the packets of w

hat seemed to be crisps and their drinks.

'So…is it safe…for us to…go in there with…Raven…as long as…James isn't with us?' Beast Boy asked between stuffing his face with food.

'I'm not sure; I wouldn't want to risk any of you getting hurt.' Arella sighed.

'Well, we have to find out eventually.' Cyborg smiled.

'Yes, friend Cyborg is correct.' Starfire beamed.

'Yeah, you can't lock her up in this every year.' Robin said as he turned to look at Arella.

'Aren't you going to give Rae and food?' Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Raven didn't have any food or drink.

'Oh, right.' Gerry laughed as he stepped up to the door of the cage with some food and a drink in hand.

'Wait, no!' Arella said, jumping forward.

'I can just teleport it in there.' Arella smiled.

'And risk turning it into mush? I don't think so, I'll be fine. Just close the door behind me.' Gerry grinned before unlocking the door and entering the cage.

Raven turned her head to look at her father as he walked over to her.

'I brought you some food and something to drink.' Gerry smiled at his daughter. Raven just looked at her father as he placed it down next to her. With the look that was on her face, nobody knew what she was going to do next. She looked so innocent. They weren't sure is she was going to try and rip her dad to pieces or just return to colouring.

'You okay now?' Gerry asked his daughter. Raven just carried on staring at him with wide eyes. It made Gerry feel very uncomfortable and Raven could sense it. She took another glance at her food before turning back to her colouring book. Gerry gave a sigh of relief before exiting the glass cage.

'Daddy, how come she didn't even attempt to rip your throat out?' James frowned.

'Exactly, I don't know.' Gerry said, looking back at his daughter.

'Maybe she's only vicious around James.' Beast Boy shrugged.

'No, it's not that. Come one, she wants to destroy Azerath and everything in it.' Arella scrunched up her face.

They sat chatting for a bit until Raven crawled up to the glass and pressed the picture up against it. She looked at everyone with big innocent eyes. Raven had coloured the picture in really neatly and even signed it at the bottom.

'That's pretty Rae.' Robin smiled. She mouthed a thank you before picking up her food. She sat crossed legged, facing everyone, and began to nibble at her food.

'Why is she so calm?' Beast Boy asked, out of the blue.

'I have no idea. Normally every year she's going ballistic no matter what.' Arella smiled.

'Well, she has been doing that but she's being kinda nice and innocent right now don't ya think?' Cyborg grinned.

'True.' Arella said before taking a sip of her drink.

After Raven had finished her food and drink, she sat looking at everyone.

'What are you planning?' Arella whispered. No one in the room heard her but Raven seemed to. Her eyes diverted straight to her mothers. Raven smiled and raised her eyebrow ever so slightly. Raven knew that she couldn't get past her mother. Arella seemed to know what Raven was thinking just by looking at her.

'Don't even try it.' Arella growled causing everyone to look at her and then at Raven. Raven noticed this and put an innocent look back on her face.

'Don't let that look fool you, she's planning something.' Arella informed them. Raven stuck her bottom lip out slightly as she placed her palm onto the glass.

'I think Raven should be okay for now, we should really be checking out on the damage she's done.' Robin looked at Arella as he spoke. She nodded in agreement.

'BB stay and watch Raven, we'll be back soon.' Robin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before leaving the room with the others.

Even though Raven was locked in a glass cage, he still felt nervous.

'Why are you so scared? I won't hurt you.' Raven smiled softly. Beast Boy looked at her warily before smiling back.

'I'm kinda lonely in here.' Raven grinned. She was trying to lure BB into her game. He raised his eyebrow at her before responding.

'I don't know what you're trying to do but I'm not going to fall for it.' Beast Boy said as he folded his arms.

'You sure about that?' Raven smirked.

_**Two chapters in one day! Man, I'm on a roll. YAY! Review please. What do you think Raven's gonna do next? I have an idea but I would love to hear your suggestions. **_


	11. Taking It Out On Beast Boy

Before he knew it, Beast Boy was standing in front of the cage door unlocking it. Raven smiled and sweetly laughed as Beast Boy walked over to her and smiled.

'Thanks, you can keep me company now. Do you like colouring? The books are in that pile there. Pick one out fro me please.' Raven tilted her head and smiled.

'Sure thing Rae.' BB grinned goofily as he walked over to the toys. Raven simply rolled her eyes before quietly but quickly running for the open cage door.

'See ya.' Raven laughed before slamming the door shut and bolting it shut. She smirked as she watched him react. He pushed and pulled at the door before repeating her antics and banging on the glass.

'Raven, let me out!' BB warned.

'Why? SO you can just lock me back up in that thing?' Raven folded her arms.

'Well you ARE the one that's meant to be in here. YOU TRICKED ME!' Beast Boy went nuts. Once again, worry and pain flashed across Raven's features making Beast Boy frown, wondering what she was doing.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered before the evil expression returned. She clamped both of her hands over her mouth before glaring at BB.

'Oh now you're gonna pay for that.' Raven growled as she walked up to the glass cage. She raised her hand which was glowing with her black aura.

'How long can you hold your breath?' Raven smirked. Beast Boy frowned before his eyes widened as he realised what she was about to do. She laughed as she shut off the oxygen supply to the room.

'NO!' Beast Boy yelled as he banged up against the glass.

'Shouldn't be too long. At least I've got one of you pests out of the way.' Raven scowled.

With that, Raven waved at him before skipping out of the room leaving Beast Boy trapped in the glass cage.

-------------------------------------

'Who knew that one girl could do so much damage?' Cyborg laughed as he picked up a few house bricks and put them in the pile that he was collecting.

'Yeah.' Robin smiled before he suddenly realised something.

'Wait! We left Raven on her own back on Earth. What if she tries to rip Jump City apart?' Robin frowned.

'You have a point there.' Cyborg sighed.

'We shall see if friend Raven has destroyed our home when we return. I think that friend Raven would decide not to hurt anything back on Earth on purpose.' Starfire smiled.

'Yes Starfire but Raven isn't destroying Azerath intentionally, she can't help it. She's being forced into it.' Arella said as she collected some rubble. After a few more minutes of collecting and cleaning, Cyborg somewhat began to worry about his little green friend.

'I think something's wrong with BB. I think I should go and check on him.' Cyborg frowned.

'Alright, hurry back though.' Robin said as Cyborg ran off.

-------------------------------------

He reached the palace in less than five minutes. He took the back entrance which led straight into the room he was looking for. He expected to see Beast Boy asleep on the sofa whilst Raven was playing with the toys.

A look of shock was plastered across his face as he watched his green friend down on his hands and knees, in the glass cage, gasping for much needed oxygen.

'Yo! What happened?' Beast Boy looked up at the sound of Cyborg's voice.

'Tricked me…locked me in…taunt…turned off oxygen supply.' Beast Boy struggled to speak.

'Damn.' Cyborg cursed.

'Hang in there BB, I'll go and get Arella.' Cyborg said just before he dashed off.

----------------------------------

Raven has somehow managed to make it across the other side of Azerath without anyone noticing her. This part of the city was over crowded and undamaged.

'Won't be like that for long but first, lets have some fun.' Raven laughed as she bopped her head to the music that was blasting from a close by Nightclub. She immediately recognised the song.

'Close your eyes by DJ Mystic. Super cool song.' Raven whispered before walking over to the Nightclub. Surprisingly she saw a gang of boys, about her age, standing just outside the club. She smiled as they turned to look at her.

'Whoa, hey aren't you Young Lady Rae?' One of them asked.

'Yeah, glad you recognise me.' Raven smiled. She noticed one of them looking her up and down with pure lust in his eyes. She decided to play on it. She smirked before slowly walking up to him.

'Hey.' She whispered in a husky voice. She just loved to torment.

'Hey, so what are you doing on the streets at this time of night?' He whispered into her ear.

'Isn't it obvious? I've come out for a bit of fun.' Raven whispered as she moved her face so it was millimetres away from his. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smirked as she felt him getting 'excited'. She bit her lip as he pushed his hips into hers. She smiled as he turned them around and backed her up onto the wall. She stared straight into his eyes as he pushed his body closer to hers.

'What kinda fun you looking for?' He said as his lips brushed her slightly.

'Oh, just to party.' Raven smiled before pushing him away and dancing. She looked back at him over her shoulder and smirked. She could tell that he wanted her and all she was doing was teasing. Oh how she loved this.

'Well, I'd better be off.' Raven flicked her hair as she walked off leaving the boys slightly confused.

----------------------------------

Arella cursed as she tried to turn the air supply back on but to no avail. Starfire and Cyborg were trying there hardest to unlock the door but it seemed that Raven had double locked it with her power. Arella screamed as she sensed the air supply cut off completely which meant that all the Oxygen would be sucked out of the room in a split second.

'NO!' Arella yelled as Beast Boy slumped to the floor.

'Arella, there's no way of getting in.' Gerry sighed.

'We have to help Friend Beast Boy!' Starfire cried. They all were wishing for a miracle. Luckily for them, but not for her, Raven entered the room. She gasped which caused everyone to look at her. Robin dived forward, before she could escape, and grabbed hold of her.

'Raven, undo this door now!' Arella said sternly. Raven just smirked. Arella stormed over to her and slapped her daughter hard across the face. Her eyes widened in shock at what she had just done. They all knew that there was no way in hell that Raven was going to open the door now. They all just stared at the motionless body inside the glass cage that belonged to Beast Boy.

_**Woot! Three in ONE DAY. How good am I? If I update that quick, don't you think you should review? Please.**_


	12. Our Sweetheart Returns

Even though Raven didn't actually care about what she had done to Beast Boy she had a look of sorrow on her face. She quickly looked away before falling back into Robin's arms. He looked down at her to see that she had a slight look of defeat.

Arella glanced up at the clock. It read 7:33pm. It was just a few more hours until Raven's inner demon subsided and she was back to normal.

'Is…is friend Beast Boy dead?' Starfire sobbed. Cyborg just looked at her before embracing her.

Raven looked over at Starfire as she cried hard into Cyborg's chest. A wave of shock, pain and sadness swept over her. She glanced up into Robin's masked eyes; he seemed to be looking straight down at her, before looking at the motionless Beast Boy. She bit her lip as she raised her hand to the door. There was a slight _click _which captured everyone's attention. They gasped as the door to the glass cage swung open. They noticed that it was Raven that has opened the door. She was leaning back in Robin's arms with her hand outstretched to the door.

At that second, Arella and Gerry rushed into the glass cage and picked up the little Arella's hands glowed white as she attempted to heal him.

Robin felt Raven relax in his arms. His somewhat felt himself enjoying himself. Just holding her in his arms. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. She was eight years of age! Robin wasn't sure if it was safe to let go of Raven but after some of the crafty things she had already done, he opted against it a tightened his grip on her. He noticed her wince in pain as he did this. No matter how much he wanted to loosen his grip, he couldn't. He knew that she would be able to scramble away from him in the blink of an eye. Raven looked up into his eyes as he stared down at her. They didn't know how long they had been staring at each other for but a loud cheer broke them out of their trance.

Beast Boy was sitting up on the sofa, panting. Starfire and Cyborg where at his side patting his back. After regaining some control over himself, Beast Boy looked straight over at Raven.

'BB, Rae's the one that let you go.' Cyborg explained just before his green friend attempted to rip the small Azerathian girl to shreds.

'But she's the one that put me in there in the first place.' Beast Boy growled.

'You know friend Raven didn't mean it. She hasn't got control over herself.' Starfire smiled. Beast Boy sighed before sitting back.

'Well, only four hours left.' Cyborg smiled, looking at the clock.

'Can we trust her being out here with us?' James innocently asked. Before anyone answered, they waited to see how Raven would react when she heard her brother's voice. When she did nothing but look at the ceiling, Arella turned to her son.

'Oh…umm…I think we should probably put her in the glass cage, just in case.' Arella gave everyone a reassuring smile. She nodded to Robin who then gently led Raven over to the glass cage. Once she was inside, he quickly bolted the door so she couldn't make a run for it.

'So, what are we going to do for the next four hours?' Gerry asked, randomly.

--------------------------------------

It was now ten minutes until midnight. Arella had put on some quiet music and set out a few games; which Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were zapped into. Robin just sat on the sofa watching Raven.

'Will she stay like this until it's all over?' Robin asked Arella.

'Each year varies so I'm not sure. She'll either go crazy anytime soon or just fall asleep.' Arella smiled. He smiled back before turning his attention back to Raven. Her eyes were closed and she was lying on her back but he couldn't tell whether she was sleeping or not.

'Looks like she's sleeping peacefully.' Cyborg said, sitting down next to Robin.

'Yeah, don't you kinda wish that she was more like this back on Earth?' Robin whispered.

'What do you mean?' Cyborg frowned.

'Like how happy and bubbly she is. Like a normal person. Not the unemotional girl we know. I mean, that isn't her fault but this Raven is really sweet, pretty…' Robin was cut off by Cyborg.

'Hold up. 'Sweet, pretty?' Has somebody got a little crush on Rae?' Cyborg teased. Robin immediately blushed and looked away.

'I knew it!' Cyborg laughed making everyone look at him.

'Cy, keep it down. You woke Rae.' Robin whispered.

'Sorry for waking you.' Cyborg smiled as he looked at the small girl. She just looked at him before her eyes diverted to the clock. It was now one minute till midnight. Raven heaved as something began to burn in her throat. Her eyes began to glow white as the clock struck twelve. A blood curdling scream filled the room, shattering a few items, before everything went black.

After a few moments of silence, they all looked around the room which was now illuminated by the moon. There lying in the glass cage was Raven snuggled up in a ball, sleeping. Arella smiled before taking her sleeping daughter into her arms.

'Come on. Lets go and get some rest.' Arella yawned as they all walked back into the main part of the palace.

_**FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Hello, needing reviews here. I need to know how I'm doing. Please review or I won't update like I have been doing. Come on, it IS only fair. Lol. **_


	13. Back On Earth

_**This chapter is fully on what Raven is doing back in Earth. Nothing else. **_

Raven sat on the sofa reading one of her poetic novels. It has been over two days and she hadn't seen any of the other Titans. She growled as the alarm roared through the Titans Tower indicating an emergency. She quickly placed her book next to her before walking up to the oversized computer.

'Lets see who it is this time.' Raven sighed. After scanning the screen, she cursed.

'Slade.' She seethed. How the hell was she going to take care of him all on her own? She had trouble defeating him when she fought with the other Titans. She quickly turned the alarm off. She pulled her hood up as she ran out of the front entrance and into the city.

She flew through the sky for a few minutes before seeing her destination. She landed gracefully on the ground before glaring at Slade.

'All on your own Raven?' He smirked. She growled before launching herself at him. Slade had seen this coming and smoothly stepped out of the way.

She quickly regained herself before kicking him square in the chest sending him back a few feet.

'Looks like you skills are improving Raven. Yet, mine are better.' Slade taunted as he punched her in the stomach.

'We'll see about that.' Raven snapped.

'Yes, we'll see.' Slade smirked. They circled each other for a while, throwing sarcastic remarks at each other until Raven slammed him into a building with her powers.

'Now, now Raven. That's cheating.' Slade seethed.

'No, this is cheating!' Raven yelled as she picked up a bus and flung it at the mad man. She heard him gasp just before the bus came crashing down on him.

'That was too easy.' Raven whispered to herself. With that, she began to walk away from the scene just as a few Police cars arrived. She heard one of them shout a thanks to her but she ignored it and carried on walking.

She was to caught up in herself that she didn't notice someone walk up behind her.

'Yes, it was too easy.' She heard a voice say but before she could turn around, a hand clamped over her mouth and the other held a knife to her throat.

'You can't get rid of me Raven, no one can.' She immediately recognised the voice. It belonged to the psycho that she had somewhat meant to have just beaten. Slade felt her tense up. He knew that she was scared and he thrived off it.

'Now walk.' He whispered into her ear. When she refused to move, he put pressure on the knife that he was holding against her throat. He felt her squirm slightly before slowly walking forward. A slight wave of hope ran through her as she noticed more police, a crowd or people and reporters. She let out a groan as they ceased to notice her and Slade.

_**Short but I working on the next chapter ASAP. Annnndddd…you guys know what coming next…FIVE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**_


	14. Watching The Future From The Past

'What do you think Raven's doing back home?' Cyborg asked as he lay down in a king sized bed. Luckily, James had figured out a way to connect him to the power supply so he could recharge.

'Not sure.' Beast Boy yawned. Him, Cyborg and Robin had decided to share one of the larger bedrooms instead of taking up three.

'I'm kinda worried about her. What about if she's in some kind of trouble and she's trying to contact us?' Robin frowned.

'Robin, you worry too much. She'll be fine. This is Raven we're talking about here.' Cyborg smiled.

'True but I still wanna know what she's doing.' Robin sighed before lying down.

'Just shut up and go to sleep.' Cyborg joked.

After ten minutes of tossing and turning, Robin gave up on trying to sleep. His mind was clouded with thoughts of raven which made it impossible for him to sleep. He wanted, no, needed to know that she was okay.

Neither could Cyborg, Beast boy or Starfire get any sleep. They were all worrying about Raven, like Robin.

'Robin, you're right. I'm worried about Rae.' He heard Cyborg say.

'Yeah, every since you brought the topic up I just can't stop thinking that something is probably wrong.' Beast Boy said as he sat up in his bed. The three boys got out of bed and headed for the living room. They needed to clear their heads of these negative thoughts. As they reached the stairs, they looked down to see James watching the TV.

'James?' Robin whispered as he walked up to him.

'Oh, hey.' James smiled before turning his attention back to the cartoons on the TV screen.

'How come you aren't in bed sleeping?' Cyborg asked.

'I couldn't sleep.' James sighed.

'Why aren't you guys sleeping?' James pursed his lips.

'Oh nothing.' Robin said quickly.

'Say…umm…James?' Cyborg fought for words but he was saved as Arella gracefully walked down the wide staircase. Her hair was down and she wore a long white silk night dress.

'What are you all doing up?' Arella asked. Robin quickly walked over to her.

'Is it possible for you to somehow look into the future? I mean, so we could see too.' Robin whispered into her ear.

'You're worried about Raven aren't you?' Arella smiled.

'Yeah, we all are.' Robin sighed.

'Don't worry, I'll sort something out.' Arella said, placing a hand on Robin's cheek.

'James, you remember when you connected the TV to the satellite that was over Earth and we watched things from the future? Do you think that you'll be able to do that again for me?' Arella talked to her son in Azerathian. He nodded before scooting over to the TV and messing around with some wires.

'That boy's got skills.' Beast Boy laughed.

'Don't know where he gets it from.' Arella smiled.

---------------------------------------

Two minutes later, James had finished messing with the wires and looked over at his mother.

'Could you go and get Starfire for me and then go to your room and sleep please.' Arella asked her son.

'He did that bloody quick.' Cyborg frowned. He was beginning to feel slightly jealous. Not even he could have connected all those wires to a satellite that showed them things in the future. It was just to bizarre.

Moments later, Starfire glided down the stairs.

'What is happening?' Starfire asked as she took a seat next to Arella and looked up at the huge TV.

'Well, let's see what Raven's doing back on Earth.' Arella chose to ignore Starfire's question and just get to the job at hand.

'What channel would I be looking for?' Arella asked, taken aback by all the channels that appeared on the TV screen.

'Well, lets check the news first. Channel eight.' Robin said. Arella quickly pressed the button eight, eager to see some future television. Almost instantly, a female blonde reporter's face appeared on the screen.

'Here we are at the scene where a huge battle has just taken place.' The blonde reporter smiled. She was known for over exaggerating a lot.

'The Teen Titans have just had another showdown with their mortal enemy Slade.' With the mention of his name, it sent shivers down their spines.

'Wait, there seems to be a mistake. Eyewitnesses say that there was only one Titan fighting. I am told that Raven was the only one here. Luckily for her, she somewhat managed to take him down all by herself. They say that she threw a…bus at him. The police are about to uncover his body.' The blonde reporter spoke in that cheesy, snobby kind of reporter voice. They watched as the reporter and cameraman ran over to where Slade's body was meant to be.

'This is will truly be a moment of happiness for everyone.' The reporter smiled.

'There's no dead body here.' One of the police said in the background.

'What?' The frowned.

'Of course there is no dead body.' A voice came out of nowhere but the Titans immediately knew who it was. The cameraman quickly turned round to show Slade with his hand clamped over Raven's mouth and holding a knife to her throat.

'No one can defeat me. Not even little miss Raven.' Slade smirked. The Titans glared at the TV screen as if almost trying to kill him from where they were. Even though Raven's hood way up, they could still make out the fear in her eyes. They watched as he whispered something into Raven's ear. Her eyes widened in shock before he put more pressure, than before, onto the knife. It broke through the skin and a little drop of blood ran down her smooth skin. She began to thrash out with her legs but that only made Slade push harder onto her throat.

As if nothing could get any worse, the HIVE appeared. Raven sighed as she closed her eyes. How in the world was she going to deal with this?

'It looks as though the HIVE have just entered the scene.' The reporter stated the obvious.

'Four villains and only one Titan, who's going to win?' The reporter said, looking at the camera.

'Well at the moment Sherrie, it looks as though Raven doesn't stand a chance but the Titans have always managed to surprise us.' Another reporter made their way onto the scene. This one was male with short black hair.

'Yes but Raven is the only Titan here. Speaking of that, where are the others?' Sherrie frowned.

'Yes, indeed. Where are the other Teen Titans?' The male reporter said, looking at the camera.

'Have they deserted Raven in her time of need? Have they left the Teen Titans for good or have they turned to the dark side?' Sherrie smiled.

Everyone in the living room jumped, and so did the people on screen, as a woman from the crowd gave out a high pitched scream.

'HE'S KILLING HER!' The lady screamed. The camera quickly zoomed in to show Slade pinning Raven to the wall and dragging the blade across her throat ever so slowly. He was only pushing down on it lightly. He wanted the rest of the Titans to be there when he eventually took her life.

Raven got a sudden burst of energy and squirmed out of his grasp and ran from him. She somewhat felt more comfortable with the people being around.

The Titans watched anxiously as Slade slowly made his way over to Raven; holding the knife tightly in his hand. Raven growled before moving back slightly. She was so intent on watching Slade that she had forgotten about the HIVE. Well that's what they thought at least. The HIVE kept there distance so that they could watched the fight that was about to happen before going in for the kill.

Raven quickly looked over at a woman who suddenly screamed. Slade took this as a chance to swipe at Raven.

'RAVEN, LOOK OUT!' The same woman screamed. Raven narrowly missed the knife as it plunged it was towards her.

'Oh, now it's on.' Raven whispered.

_**SIX CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! That's the most I've ever done in a day. Phew, now you should reward me for all of my hard work by reviewing. Just think, I sat here typing up these chapters for you to enjoy. I could be off doing other things but I chose not to. Lol. Please show that you care and review please…r I won't update in a long time. Trust me, I mean that. I am bloody stubborn.**_


	15. Authors Note

_**Hey, just a little message from me. I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update as much as I used to. I'm back at school. Sigh. Well, I'm only 14. Come on, I have to go. It's a shame I was born in 1993. Why couldn't it have been 1988? Lol. So, I'll try to update pretty often but I am officially now being bombarded with school junk. I'll try to keep up but, you know. I'll get there.**_


	16. An Angel To Remember In The Silence

_**Well, this is not exactly the happiest of happiest chapters. It's quite serious and sad.**_

_**-------------------------**_

'Jamie, how bad was it?' Raven whispered to her brother as she crept into his room.

'You basically destroyed most of Azerath and permanently left scars on everyone's mind. You were pretty bad this time Rae. Wait, you don't want to throttle me do you?' James sat up in his bed and looked over at his sister.

'Oh, no I don't. It's getting worse every year now. I can't keep doing this anymore. Something has to be done. Eventually I'll destroy everything and everyone. I just can't do that Jamie.' Raven whispered as she sat on the edge of his bed. He crawled over to her and put his arm over her shoulders.

'Don't worry about it Rae. We'll sort something out.' James smiled at her.

'I hope so.' Raven sighed before turning to hug her brother.

'Maybe you should go back to sleep now. I'm tired.' James yawned.

'You can but I'm not tired.' Raven said as she got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

Just as she was about to go back to her room, she noticed that the TV was on and it was turned up pretty loud. She frowned before slowly making her way towards the stairs and walking down them. She saw everyone grouped up on the sofa's staring angrily at the TV screen.

'What are you all doing up this early?' Raven asked, causing them all to jump.

'Raven? Oh, we were…just, erm…watching the TV.' Arella quickly grabbed the remote and turned the television off before Raven could see what they were watching.

'Right.' Raven raised an eyebrow at them.

'How come you're up?' Robin asked her.

'Couldn't sleep.' Raven put simply.

'Rae, sweetie, you should be resting. You've been through a lot.' Arella smiled as she picked her daughter up.

'Mom, maybe we should do something about this. It's getting worse and we know it. Who's to say that I won't actually KILL someone next time? I don't wanna do that but…' Raven sighed.

'That won't happen.' Arella whispered.

'And _how _would _you _know?' Raven pushed herself out of her mother's arms and stood in front of her with her arms folded.

'Because I know my daughter through thick and thin and no matter what was to happen, she would never do that.' Arella smiled softly.

'How can you know me when I don't even know who I am myself?' Raven whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

'Oh sweetie.' Arella tried to embrace Raven but was pushed away.

'No Ma, I know what I did out there. It's too dangerous to risk anything now. I'm not safe to anyone or anything.' Raven huffed.

'I can't help anyone now. No one can help me. I'm nothing but a mistake and my life is worthless. All I'm meant to do is destroy everything in my path. What a life I have.' Raven said sarcastically.

'You'd be surprised how many people you have helped and lives you have saved. There's a group of people that will help you. Trust me, I know.' Robin spoke up.

'What are you? A fortune teller?' Raven frowned.

'Nah, be cool if I was though. But just trust me on this one.' Robin smiled.

'I can't trust anyone. Why should I?' Raven spat.

'Watch your tone young lady.' Arella scolded her daughter. Raven looked down at the floor before walking over to one of the sofas, which no one was on, and lay down. Arella sighed as the Titans all looked over at her.

'She's always like this afterwards.' She smiled as she sat back down.

'No, something's wrong. Something's changed.' Gerry said as he walked into the room. He didn't take his eyes off Raven as he walked over to them.

'What do you mean Ger?' Arella asked.

'I think it's happened. I don't feel IT anymore. I think it's her now.' Gerry whispered. Arella's eyes went wide as she looked Raven and then back at Gerry.

'She's only eight for god sake. This can't be happening.' Arella gasped. Raven just stared at her parents along with the Titans.

'It's not happening Arella, it's happened.' Gerry said as he took his wife into his arms as tears strolled down her cheeks.

'What's happened?' Raven asked as she sat up. Gerry sighed as he helped Arella sit back down and walked over to his daughter. He crouched down in front of her before taking her small hands into his.

'You remember what happened to me before with the Demon? Well, oh god…Rae. I'm free now…' He was cut off by Raven hugging him.

'Yay daddy, you're free.' Raven smiled but immediately stopped when she saw the seriousness on her dad's face.

'Yes Rae, I am but…you're not. From when you were born, you have always been part demon, which you already knew, and you are a portal. The demon is now inside you and it will be until you release it on your sixteenth birthday. As the prophecy says, you are to let Trigon out to destroy Earth.' Gerry sighed.

'Daddy, I don't understand. Why me?' Raven worried.

'You're the Gem, Rae. You're the chosen one.' Gerry smiled softly as he got back up and slowly walked out of the room. The Titans had seen the tears on his cheeks as he left. They then turned back to look at Raven. She was looking over at her mother.

'I don't want to destroy Earth. I don't want to be a Gem. I don't want to be a portal. I just want to be a normal Azerathian like everyone else.' Raven whispered.

'Well, I knew this day would eventually come. You need to start your training.' Arella sniffed as she wiped away her tears.

'Training? What training?' Raven frowned.

'Meditation and you need to start using your powers more.' Arella sighed.

'Why would I meditate?' Raven asked.

'Rae, you won't be allowed to fell any emotion anymore. You need to keep your emotions under control or something really bad can happen.' Arella bit her lip.

'Something bad can happen? Mom, something bad is going to happen and I'm going to be the one who lets it happen.' Raven began to get angry with her mother. Just then, a plant was engulfed in Raven's black aura and thrown into the far wall. Raven stared at it, wide eyed.

'You see Rae.' Arella sighed.

'Yeah, I see but I don't want to believe. Mom, I don't want to be an emotionless freak.' Raven ran a hand through her hair.

'I know, honey.' Arella smiled softly.

'I want to be able to express myself like I normally can. This is so not fair!' Raven screamed, causing the TV to be ripped off the wall.

'Calm down.' Arella said in a clam voice. Raven sighed before relaxing her shoulders slightly. Even though she didn't like it, she knew that she had to do what was best and by best she had to make sure everyone was protected and safe. She knew what she had to do.

Raven looked up at her mother before at the Titans one by one. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'I know what I have to do.' Raven whispered before she teleported out of the room.

'What?' Arella gasped.

'Where's she go?' Beast Boy asked. Arella closed her eyes and focused on her daughter's energy.

'She went to the lake.' Arella said.

'Why did she go there?' Robin frowned. Arella quickly teleported herself and the Titans to the lake.

'Raven.' Arella whispered as she ran over to her daughter who was standing at the edge of the lake with the water lapping at her ankles. Raven quickly turned to her mother, pushed her back with her magic and trapped them in another power bubble just behind her.

'This is the only way that everyone can be safe and free.' Raven whispered.

'I only do this because I care. I love you.' Raven smiled as a tear cascaded down her cheek. She sighed before she pulled out s small sharp knife from her nightie pocket. She slowly rolled her selves up before pressing the knife to her wrists. She looked back at them before slowly dragging the knife across her delicate wrists. Blood oozed out and ran down her arm and dripped onto the cold ground. She quickly dragged it across the other wrists before slashing an X in her neck and dragging the knife across her stomach. Blood ran out of every cut and soaked her. It rapidly dripped to the floor as she slowly made her way into the water. Her blood mixed with the water as she stopped just as the water rippled at her neck. She sighed as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry.' Raven whispered before she disappeared under the water forever. She swam harder and deeper as blood gushed out of her cuts. By now she had lost way to much blood and felt light headed. An image of her family, friends and the Titans ran through her mind. One's of her playing with her mother and father, singing with Jamie and meeting new people like the Titans. She smiled slightly as her eyes fluttered shut into an eternal slumber. She gently swayed in the water, lost forever.

Arella was too shocked to say or do anything. Just then, the power bubble disappeared and they were let free. Arella quickly ran over to a piece of paper that was placed on one of the rocks. She slowly picked it up as her tears dripped onto it.

**Dear Mommy and Daddy, **

**I love you so very much and I hope you understand why I had to do this. I will miss you and I will never forget you. I will always love you and I hope you never forget me. I wrote this poem for you…**

When is it time to say goodbye,  
To all the love I've known,  
When is it time to end your pain,  
And leave me all alone?

I've watched you on your good days when  
I feel your strength renewed;  
But shortly after little ups,  
The down days then ensue.

We ride this roller-coaster of  
Emotions as we try,  
To make it through another day,  
And yet, I can't deny ...

That as I look into your face  
On days that have been bad,  
I see a look that beckons me  
It's tired, and hurt, and sad.

The little spark I used to see  
Behind those loving eyes,  
Is growing ever clouded  
By life's cruel inhumane side.

I try to see beyond the pain  
You feel with every step;  
And softly whisper to myself  
This may get better yet.

If I can bear to watch you  
Just another day or two;  
I justify my reasons to  
Ensure I cling to you.

For letting go is harder for  
The person left behind;  
It means that if I let you go,  
I cannot turn back time.

Back to the days I long for now,  
When you were full of life;  
And every day held promise,  
And our futures, clear and bright.

But now the lights are darkening ...  
We take it daily now;  
I cannot see our futures clear  
Or think beyond this cloud.

I think the hardest part in this  
Is never knowing why,  
I have to be courageous  
And I have to say goodbye.

For if I let myself admit  
It's time to let you go;  
I'd have to face reality  
Without you ... but I know ...

That soon I have to face the  
Final outcome that I dread,  
And holding on will only serve  
To hurt you in the end.

You've given such unselfish love  
For all our time in life,  
But if I hold too tightly,  
You'll not move t'ward the light ...

On to a better life, where you  
Can once again be free,  
Of all the pain and discomfort  
That holds you here to me.

So if I find the courage just to say  
This last farewell,  
I hope you will forgive me for  
The time it took me; still ...

I'll hold with me, the memories  
That in my heart remain,  
Pray one day, down the road a'ways  
... They'll lesson my own pain.

**I will love you always. Never forget me…An Angel To Remember. **

_**I don't actually own that poem, It's by Kit McCallum. I wanted to cry when I read it and thought that it was perfect for the letter that Rae had done for her parents. I hope you liked this chapter, I told you that it was sad. But, it had to be done. I wasn't ready to put any of my sad poetry into my work yet. I will eventually when I feel comfortable with it. People cry so much when they read my sad poems and I'm like, Whoa. Review please.**_


	17. Authors Note READ ALL OF THIS!

S_**adly, that was the last chapter. I didn't know how to end the story so I thought that Raven could find out that she was to let Trigon out to destroy the Earth, she got upset and went and killed herself. Nice ending. HA. Not. Quite sad. Thanks for your reviews. But do you want to know a little secret? Come closer, come on, closer…closer…that-wasn't-the-last-chapter! OMG! I bet I had you going there! HAHAH! Like I would leave it there, hell no. I love this story to much to leave it with a sad ending. I'll update soon, I have time to now. It's the weekend! YAY! Love it! Glad people like the poem that I had chosen, I'll put some of my poems into my writing soon enough. Lol. Hope everyone loves my stories! Xxx Lara-Violet xxX**_


	18. She Doesn't Exist Anymore

It had been a week since Raven was taken to a watery grave. Everyone had been quiet and hadn't done much. It was still a shock to everyone. They couldn't believe what had actually happened. Al things seemed messed up until the day Beast Boy thought of something.

'If Raven killed herself, then how can she be alive back on Earth?' Beast Boy asked.

'So you're trying to say that friend Raven didn't kill herself.' Starfire tried to keep more tears from falling. She had been the worst for crying along side Arella.

'How do we know that we just messed things up and changed history? She may not even exist anymore.' Cyborg sighed.

'Well, there is one way to find out.' Robin said as he walked over to James; who seemed to be on another planet. Robin asked him if there was any other TV is the palace that he could connect the future satellite, due to the fact that Raven had destroyed the one in the living room.

'No, I can't do it to any other television in the house. I've tried.' James whispered as he stared at the floor. Raven nodded slowly before turning to walk away.

'Wait. Maybe there is something I can do.' James said as he stood up off the sofa. Robin smiled slightly as he turned to face him. That's when he saw her. A ghost like Raven smiling at him from behind James. She was all white but you could pick out her purple hair and eyes. She was see through but he could see her with a beautiful smile. She was free.

'Raven?' He whispered. She placed a finger in front of her lips, as she smiled, a sign for him to be quiet. With that, she turned away and disappeared slowly into thin air.

'Uh…hello?' James waved a hand in front of Robin, quickly snapping him out of his trance.

'Oh, yes…sorry.' Robin stuttered.

'I think I might be able to connect the wiring from down here into the one in Raven's room. That's the closest TV and the only one that the wires can reach. I'll try but I can't promise anything.' James sighed. Robin nodded before looking back at where he had seen Raven.

'What are you looking at?' Cyborg asked as he walked over to Robin's side.

'Nothing, I just thought that I had seen something.' Robin lied.

'Alright. Come on, let's go and help James with the wiring.' Cyborg smiled as he walked off to follow the others. Robin sighed before looking down at the floor and walking with the others.

------------------------------------

About two and a half hours later, they had finally connected the TV to the satellite.

'Well, there you go. It's all yours. Knock yourself out.' James whispered before slowly walking out of his sister's room. The Titans gathered on Raven's bed as Cyborg turned the tele on and tuned into channel eight; the news channel. Sherrie's face immediately came into view.

'We are very happy to introduce the Senator or Morocco to Jump City. He is here on behalf of forming a giant friendship by marrying his first son with the American Presidents daughter, Ashley. They have all agreed to this marriage and it will be held in this very city in the next few months. Everyone is thrilled by this news. Bit we all know that with big weddings comes big danger. So Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg if you are watching this, the President had asked if you would take the honour of protecting Ashley and Leigh? Please get back to us on that. Thank-you for watching the evening news. This has been Sherrie McCartney. Good-Bye.' Sherrie smiled at the camera before it jumped to the adverts.

'What's up with the time change with here and there?' Beast Boy randomly asked.

'Wait, she said Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg. What about Raven?' Cyborg frowned. They all went quiet when it actually clicked that Sherrie had mentioned Raven's name.

'Maybe friend Raven got hurt in the fight and Sherrie knew that friend Raven would be to hurt to protect these people.' Starfire attempted to put idea's in her head to try and stop herself from worrying.

'Fifty-fifty chance with that Star. Either that's true or…maybe she really is gone.' Robin whispered.

'Hey look! Quickly ring that number and ask about Rae!' Beast Boy said as he pointed at the screen and frantically threw his cell phone at Cyborg.

'Yo, chill out.' Cyborg frowned as he rang the number that was on the screen.

'Hello were just wondering, how is Raven Roth from the Teen Titans?' Cyborg bit his lip as he waited for an answer.

'I'm sorry but there is no one in the Teen Titans with the name of Raven Roth.' The voice said down the phone.

'She doesn't exist.' Cyborg whispered as he dropped the phone onto the bed.

_**Short but not the end of the story so you guys should be thankful. Lol. Review. I'm not sure what I'm going to do but if I want to do a sequel to this story, I'll need to go with my first idea so…yeah. I think I will. Some of you guys might not like it but then the second story will be even better!**_


	19. Miss You Rae

'She's gone…forever.' Robin whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

'We changed time and now she didn't even exist, only in the past. This is all out fault.' Beast Boy sniffed.

'Yes, we have lost a good friend.' Starfire cried. After a few minutes of crying in silence, Cyborg realised that they had to get back home somehow.

'That Raven isn't on Earth anymore, who's protecting Jump City? We need to get back.' His voice resembled that of an extremely depressed person.

'How though? We don't even know how we got here in the first place.' Robin said as more tears streamed down his face.

'Well, let's ask Blake.' Cyborg shrugged. They all nodded before wiping their tears away and plodding back downstairs. James was sitting on the sofa staring at the huge family picture of him, Raven, Arella and Gerry. They looked happy and carefree.

'If you're looking for Blake, he's outside with Arella.' James didn't even turn around to look at them and it was as though he had read their minds. They left for the garden without saying a word.

---------------------------

After a few minutes of searching, they found Arella sitting at the edge of the pool dangling her legs in and Blake comforting her.

'Erm…Blake…how do we actually get home? I think it's best if we…go now and sort things out back home.' Robin sighed. Blake nodded, obviously understanding. He whispered something to Arella before leading the Titans into the dining room.

'Okay, you need to stand in a circle, holding hands.' Blake said as he looked at the floor. They quickly formed the circle and held hands. Blake sighed before chanting something in Azerathian and the Titans were covered in a blue aura. Blake looked up and waved at them before they disappeared. He then completely collapsed in a fit of tears.

--------------------------

They once again hit the ground with a thud. They were home, safe and back in their own environment. They all quickly stood up to find that they were in the main room.

'Well, at least we're back home.' Beast Boy sighed.

'I'm just going to check something.' Robin said before running off into the halls. He stopped right outside the door which usually led to Raven's room. He bit his lips before slowly walking into the room. He suddenly went numb when he saw that the room was empty apart from a few boxes here and there. The walls were plain and there was no carpet; just plain wood. He stumbled back into the door before sliding down it. She actually was gone. Never to return. Lost…forever.

--------------------------

Hours later, basically everything was back to normal but everyone still felt numb and lost. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the sofa watching 'The World's Most Funniest Animals' whilst Starfire was playing with one of her baby doll's. Robin stood at the window looking out at the ocean. This is where he really had last seen Raven when she seemed relatively calm. He was going to miss her big time and so were the others.

The sun was just setting over the horizon which cast a great rainbow of colours across the sky and illuminated the sea.

'She would have loved this.' Robin whispered to himself, hoping that Raven could see it. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about what fun times they had spent together with Raven and how special she really was. But to Robin, she had been more than special to him. He loved the way that she seemed to see past him all the time and understand him, no matter what. He had fell for her when he realised how delicate, elegant, beautiful and understanding she was. Now, he was never going to tell her how he felt and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He would often sit there and think about his and Raven's future together. Now, it was all gone. Nothing left to think abut because there would be no Raven. The pain reared through him as it finally set in. This caused more tears to fall.

'I love you Rae, I'll miss you.' Robin smiled as a bird flew off in the distance towards the sun.

_**HAHA! The last ever chapter of this story. I know, I know, it's sad isn't it…yes! I didn't want to end it but if I hadn't then it would have been WAY too long and then nobody would have read it. There WILL be a sequel so don't freak on me here. Are you wondering why I didn't say this story had a tragedy in it? Yes, it kinda does but…will Raven be gone forever? Will she come back? Will she be someone else? Hhmmm, who knows…I DO! Lol. If you have got any ideas for the sequel then I'd love to hear them. I always do. Please review as well. It's what keeps me going. Lol.**_


	20. Maybe she's not gone

_**Hey everyone. I know that this story is supposed to be finished but I somehow managed to accidentally deleted Elegance Of The Moon. Sorry about that. I will continue this story with a few chapters so that I can lead it into All In A Matter Of Time – which was supposed to be the trilogy but will now become the sequel and Elegance Of The Moon will be the trilogy. I know what I'm doing so please be patient, I promise that I will do my best with this. xoxox**_

It had been two months and things were almost back to normal. Starfire was back to her happy normal self and Cyborg and Beast Boy once more full of life. Robin however, was still grieving over Raven. The past two months had been pretty hard for him. All he could think about and dream about was Raven. It seemed as though she was reaching out to him but Robin couldn't put the pieces together. He would think about Raven all day and dream about her at night. In his dreams, it was like she was trying to tell him something but he could never make out what. But it would linger over him that she was gone and that it was all in his mind.

As Robin entered the main room, he saw Cyborg and Beats Boy on the gamestation once again and Starfire sitting next to them with her colouring book. Sighing, he walked over to the couch and sat next to Cyborg.

'You okay man?' Cyborg asked as he noticed that Robin was looking lower than usual.

'I'm fine.' Robin put simply.

'Uh-huh. You really think that you can pull one over on me, what's wrong?' He asked before quickly turning to look at Starfire.

'Hey Star, take my place for a minute.' He said before chucking her the controller. Starfire just looked at it before looking at Beast Boy. She watched how he worked the controller before attempting it herself.

'So, what's on your mind?' Cyborg questioned again as he looked down at Robin.

'It's Raven.' Robin sighed.

'Look, we need to move on. I know it's hard but…we can't linger in the past.'

'I know but…something strange is going on. I can't explain it but it's like…' Robin was instantly cut off by Beast Boy yelling and Starfire laughing.

'She beat me! She! Beat! Me! And she's never even played this game before!' Beast Boy had total shock plastered across his face as he jumped up from the couch and ranted around the room. Starfire simply watched and laughed; a huge smile on her face and she clapped. Robin just rolled his eyes before getting up from the couch and leaving the main room. Cyborg just watched before turning his attention to Beast Boy and Starfire.

'You see BB, even a _girl _can beat you.' Cyborg teased.

--

Robin lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He stayed like that for a good few hours before turning to look at the clock. It read: 7:38pm. Kicking off his boots, he closed his eyes and crawled under the covers. It hadn't even been a minute when he heard someone knocking on his door.

'Robin, you coming? We're going to watch movie. Cyborg's picking on right now. You coming?' Beast Boy asked from behind the door.

'I'm just going to stay here thanks.' Robin replied before pulling the blankets up over his head. He wasn't in the mood to do anything right now. He was drifting off to sleep when he felt a slight pain in his head.

'Robin?' A voice whispered in his ear. Robin's eyes shot open. Raven. Raven has whispered his name. Quickly pulling the covers down, he looked around his room._ 'What am I thinking? That wasn't Raven. She's gone, remember? It was just your own mind again.' _Robin told himself before snuggling back into the mattress and pulling the covers back up. This time, he heard nothing. Deciding that it _must _have been his imagination, he let himself drift off to sleep.

'Robin…help me…' Raven's voice whispered.

'Raven? H…huh? Help you?' Robin gasped as he tossed and turned in his bed; still asleep.

'Help me Robin…Now, wake up!' Raven's voice whispered before getting a lot louder to wake him up. Robin's eye snapped open as he quickly sat up in his bed. Raven's words rang through his mind as he tried to figure out what was happening. Jumping out of bed, he slipped his boots back on and left his room. Upon entering the main room once again, he saw his three friends spread out along the couch staring at the oversized TV. Some film was playing, he didn't know what it was but he didn't really care. Walking over to the couch, he sat next to Cyborg _again_.

'We need to help Raven.' Robin said as he looked up at him. Cyborg just nodded slightly. Sighing, Robin grabbed the remote off the table and switched the TV off.

'Dude, what are you doing? That was getting good!' Beast Boy whined.

'Yeah! What he said.' Cyborg said as he tried to snatch the remote back from him.

'We need to help Raven!' Robin yelled causing the other three to shut up and stare at him.

'What?' Beast Boy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

'I said, Raven needs our help.' The three of them just looked at each other before back at their leader.

'How do you know?' Cyborg asked, turning slightly more serious now.

'I've been having these dreams about Raven, at first I didn't know what it was but now she's asking for help. She wants me to help her. I heard her whisper my name.' Robin told them.

'But…friend Raven's gone.' Starfire whispered.

'Yeah, Star's right.' Beast Boy pitched in. Cyborg simply nodded. Robin couldn't believe them.

'What?!'

'Robin calm down, we saw her_…_well, you know.' Cyborg sighed as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder; referring to Raven killing herself.

'Then what's going on? Why can I hear Raven every night? Why is she asking for help?' Robin yelled as he punched down into the couch cushion.

'Are you sure about all of this?' Cyborg asked quietly.

'Yes, I am.' Robin breathed.

_**It will all spin off in the next chapter, this was just leading to it. Did that make any sense? Lol-ies. **_


	21. The Mirror

_**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I can't believe that you actually came back and read the new chapters. I wasn't expecting so many views. Thank-you so much.**_

The Titans had spent the rest of the night discussing and trying to figure out what was actually going on and if it was all possible.

'We can sort this out tomorrow. For now, let's just rest.' Cyborg sighed before yawning.

'Dude?! Are you kidding, we still have a movie to watch!' Beast Boy cried out as he jumped up and pointed to the TV.

'Yes, friend Beast Boy is right, I shall fetch the corn of popping.' Starfire beamed before gliding over to the kitchen.

'Well I'm going back to bed. Goodnight.' Robin put simply before leaving the main room and going back to his bedroom. Once inside, he decided to leave on his uniform and climbed back into his bed. Climbing under the covers he slipped off his mask and placed it onto the table next to him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

--

Back in the main room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a popcorn fight and Starfire was trying her best to try and stop them.

'Please friends, stop this fight of the corn of popping.' Starfire shrieked as Beast Boy turned around and threw a handful of popcorn at her. She just looked at him before laughing and grabbing some popcorn and throwing it back at him. The three of them were then running around the room like headless chickens chucking popcorn at each other. It went on for about an hour before they all fell on the floor laughing their heads off.

'You know, Robin's gonna kill us when he sees the state of the room.' Beast Boy said as he looked around the room. Popcorn was basically everywhere, the sofas where covered, the floor was all sticky, oh and not to mention that they were all covered in popcorn themselves.

'Do you think that we should clean this up?' Cyborg asked as he looked over at Beast Boy. There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing.

'Yeah right, good one Cy.' Beasty Boy laughed. Starfire just stood there giggling and watching the other two.

--

Robin lay trying to get to sleep but who could over all their laughing and screaming? Growling her pulled the covers over his head and curled up into a ball on his side. _'You know what, I don't even wanna know what they are doing.' _Robin thought to himself before closing his eyes once more and trying to block out their laughing. It had been a good ten minutes and he still wasn't able to sleep; even though the others had stopped laughing like idiots.

'Raven.' Robin whispered before deciding to give up on sleeping and simply pushed the covers away. Sighing, her lay on his back but still kept his eyes closed. It was now silent throughout the tower and Robin guessed that they had all gone to bed but they were still in the main room, only this time they were watching the movie. Running a hand through his hair, he opened his eyes and looked over at the clock. 00:23 am. It was now early morning and Robin was beginning to get slightly ticked off. He couldn't sleep and he had no idea how to help Raven. Biting his lip, he looked up at the ceiling and gasped. Two violet orbs were staring down at him.

'Raven?' He whispered before sitting up.

'The Mirror.' A voice said softly before the room went pitch black and all that was lit up was his mirror on the wall. He stared at it in amazement as red symbols appeared around the outside of the mirror as if to make a border of some sort. There was then a bright flash before the mirror began turning blue and the inside began swirling. It was a portal. Jumping out of bed, he quickly put his mask back on before running over to the mirror.

'Thanks Rae.' He whispered with a smile before running out of his room and calling the others. Going back over to the mirror, he heard a few shuffles before they all ran into his room.

'What is it?' Cyborg asked before noticing the mirror. 'Um, what's with the mirror?' He then questioned as he walked up to Robin.

'Raven did it. I think this is how we get to Azerath.' Robin told them.

'Raven did it? I guess you _were _right.' Beast Boy smirked as he joined the three of them. Starfire simply kept her distance.

'Let's go then.' Cyborg smiled as he approached the mirror. He was almost immediately sucked in and vanished before their eyes.

'Dude, that looks like fun!' Beast Boy grinned before practically leaping into the mirror. Robin quickly looked back at Starfire to see her looking down at the floor.

'Something wrong?'

'Are you sure that this will lead us to friend Raven?' Starfire asked as she looked up at the mirror.

'I'm sure. Now come on.' Robin smiled before Starfire walked over to the mirror and got pulled into it.

'We're coming Rae.' Was all Robin whispered before letting the mirror pull him into it. They were all being pulled through some sort of electric blue turning tunnel sort of thing. Images flashed before their very eyes and they were being pulled left and right up and down. It was like they were seeing the past and the future. They were all seeing parts of the past but then some which they did not recognise. Everyone seemed a little older in the images and a whole lot happier. Even little kids were running about. It was pretty much confusing but no one had anytime to think about it as there was a blinding white flash and an ear-splitting bang. Everything then went black.

_**This chapter was way longer but as I read back through it, I thought that it would be best to end it here. Sorry but the next one if way way way way WAY longer, trust me.**_


	22. Crazy House

'Who are they?' 'What are they doing here?' 'Are they okay, what happened?' 'Where did they come from?' 'Maybe they need help…' Many Azerathian's whispered as they formed a circle around the Titans who lay on the ground in front of them. Robin groaned slightly as he heard their voices. Struggling to open his eyes, he slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around him. There were about twenty people standing around them with shocked, confused, scared and worried looks plastered across their faces. He then looked down at his friends as they started to come round and look about themselves.

'Who are you?' A little girl asked as she knelt down next to Robin. He just looked at her. She was a splitting image of Raven but her eyes were bright green and her skin was pure white.

'Olata no, come away.' An Azerathian woman gasped as she ran forward and grabbed hold of the little girl. She was obviously the mother.

'Why are you here?' A young man asked as he eyed them carefully.

'We are here to see Arella.' Was all Robin said before getting up to his feet. They all just stared at him and the other Titans who were now standing up and next to Robin.

'I knew you'd come back.' A voice said from behind them. Turning around, Robin came face-to-face with Blake. (Remember him?) He smiled at them before shouting something in Azerathian. The small crowd of people simply nodded before walking away and continuing with their normal routines.

'Follow me.' Black told them before leading them across the city and back over to the palace in which Arella lived. Pushing open the large golden gates, Black led them all the way up to the main doors and knocked. There were a few shuffles before Arella slowly opened the huge doors. She gasped as she looked at the Titans in front of her.

'Come in.' Arella whispered before stepping out of the way and letting them into her home. Arella swiftly made her way over to the sofas and sat down. She then motioned for the Titans to join her.

'We're here to fix all this. To get Raven back.' Robin told her as soon as everyone had sat down; including Blake who was next to Arella.

'I see.' Arella sighed as she looked down at the floor.

'Please, we have to do something. There has to be a way that we can get Raven back. There just has to.' Robin was nothing but worried now. The look on Arella's face didn't help at all.

'There is a way but…it's highly dangerous. It could end life as we know it. Mess up time and space. Ruin everything…lost forever.' Arella told them as she looked back up. The Titans just sat in silence. Now knowing what to say next.

'It's never been performed before, the Azerathian elders have banned the spell but said that if needed, to only use it if there is no other way.' Arella said before running a hand through her long locks.

'It's a chance that we're willing to take.' Robin spoke in a serious tone, even though he was as nervous as hell.

'Have you ever tried doing it?' Cyborg asked as he looked between Arella and Blake.

'Um, yes, i…I did try it…once. But it's such a strong spell and it needs true love for whoever or whatever you are trying to get back or something. I do love my daughter more than anything but with the fact that I lost her the way I did…I've been too sad, too down, too depressed about it that when I performed the spell, they overpowered my love for Raven and nothing happened. That was my last chance.' Arella then broke down into tears.

'We've basically lost all hope now. Everybody loves Raven truly but there's no one that has that much love for Raven outside her family. No one else was willing to perform the spell so it was left with Arella. Plus, Jamie won't leave his room. He'll only come out to get something to eat or drink and then just go back to his room. He won't talk to anyone and he locks himself in his room all day and night. We've tried getting in but he's put a block around his room. There's no way of getting to him whilst he's like this. Gerry's gone missing as well.' Blake sighed.

'We all love Raven; she's like family to us. Maybe we can help.' Robin said with a bit of hope.

'It takes a _lot _out of us Azerathians, so I'm not sure what would happen to you.' Arella looked up as she wiped a few tears away.

'We'll do it.' The Titans all said in unison. Blake and Arella looked at each other before looking back at the Titans.

'Are you sure?' Blake asked.

'Yes.' Robin told him firmly. He wanted Raven back. He _needed _Raven back and nothing was going to stop him.

'Then it's settled.' Arella said before standing up and leaving to collect the items needed to perform the spell.

--

It had been at least half and hour before Arella came back; everything she needed was floating behind her.

'It _should _be performed at night but I doubt anyone wants to wait that long.' Arella smiled slightly before sitting down in the middle of the **huge **room. (Just go back and read some of the chapters if you can't remember what it looks like.)

Everyone then formed a circle and sat down. Robin could tell that Arella still wasn't sure about this which made him even more nervous than what he already was. Would it go right? Would Raven come back? Would they save her? Or would they ruin life as they know it? Destroy everything? So many questions like these were racing around his mind. Closing her eyes, Arella whispered a few words before getting up and grabbing two bottles full of some sort of black liquid. Opening one of the bottles, she took a sip before handing it to Blake who did exactly what Arella did before handing it to Beast Boy, next to him, who just looked at it.

'Uhh, what is this?' He cringed.

'Boy, just drink it.' Cyborg told him before taking hold of the bottle himself and shoving it into Beast Boys mouth.

'Dude! Gross! What is that?!' Beast Boy spluttered as he passed the bottle along. Arella and Blake just laughed. The bottle went around the circle until it got back to Arella. She put it aside before placing a purple coloured glass bowl in the middle of the circle. Then opening the other bottle, she poured the substance into the bowl. Arella then took out a butterfly knife. Flicking it open, she dragged the blade across her wrist. The Titans just stared in shock as she held her wrist over the bowl and let a few drops of blood drip into it.

'Umm, why did you just do that?' Beast Boy asked as he stared at the bowl as if it was mutating.

'Stop questioning.' Cyborg said as he nudged him. Beast Boy just rolled his eyes before looking back at Arella who was lighting some sort of candle.

'Arella w…what are you doing?' Blake asked as he watched her place the candle into the bowl.

'It was always said that this was how the Gods amended everything after the war between hell and heaven. In Azerathian rights that is. Everyone believed that it was just a myth until 350BA. (Before Azar. XD Cut me some slack here, I can't say before Christ now can I? LOL) Our ancestors found a place that they called the beginning of piece. Inside they found a box. A box that was glowing yellow. When they opened the box, what they saw changed life forever. It was the battle that had happened, playing, before their very eyes. Next to the box was a scroll telling the story. Being new to everything, they tried it. They did what the Gods had done. Luckily, they didn't mess up time or space, they only…well…they, we'' really they didn't do anything major but that's when the elders banned it. It's never been tried since, until now.' Arella smiled as she finished the mini story.

'Whoa, I never knew that.' Blake was in shock.

'It was only ever told to royalty for some reason. As you know, my sister's the Queen so everything led down from there.' Arella told him before focusing back on the task at hand.

'Focus all your energy on Raven, don't think about anything else, just Raven. Otherwise this could go terribly wrong.' Arella informed them before taking hold of Blake's hand. They each followed until everyone's hands were joined.

'Whatever happens, don't break apart.' She warned them before looking upwards. Blake simply closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Arella's eyes then turned white before the circle was enveloped in a bright aura.

'Now focus!' Arella said before she started whispering words in Azerathian. She got louder and louder until she was practically screaming. There were a few sparks before what seemed like lightning bolts came out of the aura and struck the bowl in the middle of the circle. That's when it felt as though they were spinning. Everyone was getting dizzy and it was as though there was a force pushing outwards trying to break them apart because they were struggling to keep a hold of the other person's hand. Arella gasped before there was a loud clash and everyone was pulled down through the floor.

--

'You remember what happened to me before with the Demon? Well, oh god…Rae. I'm free now…' He was cut off by Raven hugging him. 'Yay daddy, you're free.' Raven smiled but immediately stopped when she saw the seriousness on her dad's face. The Titans all stared in shock. They had done it. They had gone back. They all looked over at Raven who was sitting on one of the couches with Gerry kneeling in front of her. That's when they all remembered. He was about to tell her about Trigon. That she was the gem, that she was the portal.

'Yes, daddy's free and now no one's going to hurt for a while.' Arella smiled as she rushed forward and took little Raven into her arms. Raven just giggled before hugging her back.

'Arella, what are you doing?' Gerry asked as he looked between her and Rae.

'Just making sure that she really is here.' Arella smiled as he eyes filled up. She kissed her daughter on the cheek before turning and smiling at the Titans. Arella then took hold of Gerry's hand and led him into the gardens to tell him everything. Raven just sat there watching as her parents left.

'How random.' Raven smirked before slipping down off of the sofa and making her way into the kitchen. She came back out with a tiptop. She began chewing on it before looking up at the Titans who were just smiling and watching her.

'What?' Raven asked as she gave them a weird look. Neither had time to answer as Arella and Gerry came back out of the gardens. Both were laughing and smiling. 'What are you so happy about?' Raven raised an eyebrow at her parents.

'That we have a beautiful daughter and that she isn't going anywhere anytime soon.' Gerry told her before picking her up and placing her on his shoulders. Raven just burst out laughing before shoving the tiptop back into her mouth. Everything was back to the way that it should be and no one could be happier. That's when the sound of music could be heard. Raven dropped the tiptop and started squealing.

'It's here! Yay!' Raven beamed as she jumped off her dad's shoulders and ran over to the main entrance. She then ran out as soon as she managed to open the huge doors.

'Where's she going?' Jamie asked as he suddenly came out of nowhere.

'Where do you think?' Arella smirked. Jamie just looked at her before grinning.

'The fair! It's back!' Jamie smiled before running out and following his sister.

'Come on, lets go watch them.' Arella told them before they all left and followed the hyper Jamie and Raven to one of the biggest and most colourful fun fairs that they had ever been to.

'Young lady Rae, Lord Jamie! How lovely to see you again.' A woman smiled down at the two as she gave them both wristbands as they passed through.

'Hey Meena.' They both smiled. Jamie simply waited for his parents and the Titans whilst Raven ran off and looked around in awe. Once they had all gotten through and been given their wrist bands, they went over to Jamie.

'Jay, where's your sister?' Gerry asked as he looked around for her. Jamie rolled his eyes before pointing over to where she was standing looking up at one of the biggest rollercoaster's there.

'Trust her.' Gerry sighed causing Arella to laugh.

'You can't blame her for being adventurous.' Arella smiled as they wondered over to Rae. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at everything around her.

'It's bigger than last year!' Raven squealed.

'Yes, and you went on everything last year so I'm guessing that you want to…' Arella began but was cut off by her daughter.

'I want to go on everything!' She beamed before spotting the crazy house. He eyes widened as she watched the flashing lights and colourful animated pictures. Raven quickly turned around and looked at her parents with big puppy dog eyes.

'Oh, go on then.' Arella smiled. Raven then quickly grabbed hold of her brother and dragged him into the crazy house.

'Dude! That…looks…AWESOME!' Beast Boy yelled as he too ran into the house.

'Lets all just go in.' Arella laughed before entering the crazy house herself.

Inside, the saw Raven trying to race her brother to the top of moving stairs. Both were laughing hysterically. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen but you surely hear him. He then pop his head from around a cushioned wall and smiled at Cyborg.

'Cy, come on!' He grinned before disappearing back behind the wall. Cyborg simply shrugged before going to find his friend. They rest of them looked back over at Raven and Jamie. They had finally made it to the top and Raven was looking down at them from a slide that was just to the side of them. Jamie was now on some climbing blocks. Raven smiled down at them before running down the slide instead of sliding down it. Before she got to the bottom though, she lunged herself forward and grabbed hold of Robin, causing him to fall backwards. He looked up to see Raven laughing at him. She then pushed herself up and pulled him up with her. Not letting go of his hand, she dragged him into the maze.

'You know, last time I came here, me and Jamie got lost in here. It was so funny.' Raven giggled at the memory as she continued to drag Robin around. Finally they came to a dead-end. Raven let go off Robin's hand and turned around. She then pushed on one of the cushioned walls until a small part of it opened. She smile up at Robin before climbing through it. Luckily, he managed to get through it to.

'How'd you know what to do?' He asked her.

'I don't, it's just the way you get through. If nothing happens, then you have to go back the way you came or you're lost. That's what happened before. We went back the way we came but we couldn't get out. It was so much fun.' Raven smiled as she began pushing on one of the walls as she made her way along it. Instead of opening, the one opened a gap on the floor in which a few blocks came up from. Grinning, Raven began to climb them.

'Come on.' She said over her shoulder as she made it to the top and pulled herself up through the gap at the top. Smiling, Robin followed her. When she saw him finally pull himself up, she began making her way through the maze again. Only this one was different. It was a much larger one which made it harder to figure out where to go and what to do. By the time Robin caught up with her, she was looking around, trying to decide on which was to go. Finally, she grabbed hold of Robin's hand once again and took him down the blue part.

'Blue's my favourite colour so I hope that this is the right way.' Raven told him as she looked about for any clues on what to do.

'Oh, and thank-you.' Raven whispered as she turned to look at him. She smiled before giggling, letting go of his hand and running off.

'Rae, wait!' He called after her.

'No! You'll have to catch me first!' She laughed as she ran even faster. Robin couldn't help but laugh at her. He wished that she was more like this back at the Tower. She was so much fun. Raven ran around a corner before pushing on one of the walls, a small segment opened but instead of going through, she crawled into a ball and waited. She watched as Robin walked straight past her. Giggling quietly, she crawled out from where she was and crept up to him. He still hadn't noticed that she was there. Smirking, she ran and jumped onto his back.

'Gotcha.' Raven laughed. Robin couldn't help but laugh either, she was such a sneak. Jumping back down, she crawled through his legs and ran off again.

'You just don't quit do you?' Robin smiled as he chased her.

'Nope.' Raven grinned as she looked over her shoulder at him. An idea suddenly came into her mind. Biting her lip and giggling, she stopped dead in her tracks. Robin gasped as he almost fell over her. Raven then quickly grabbed hold of his arm and threw him down before he could regain his balance. Jumping down on him, she laughed at the look on his face. It was a mixture between shock and amusement.

'You're just full of surprises.' Robin smiled. Raven just stared at him before kissing him on the cheek.

'I know.' She whispered into his ear before looking at him and smirking. Getting back up to her feet, she started to skip off.

'You coming?' She asked over her shoulder as she looked at Robin who was still on the floor and staring at her in shock.

'Well, you did say that I was full of surprises.' Raven said as she smiled and skipped off.

_**YAY! Rae's back! I thought that I might as well add some fun to the chapter. Did you like or was it horrible? Review please.**_


	23. More fun but something strange

_**Guys, I'm really needing reviews now please. I need to know if I'm doing okay or not. I can change it then or something. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and…please…review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update because I'll know if people are enjoying it or now.**_

Raven continued to skip around the maze until she came to, yet again, another dead-end. She raised an eyebrow and smiled before pushing the cushioned walls; trying to find her way through.

'Huh?' She whispered as nothing moved or even budged. _'Oh great, not again.' _Raven thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Turning on her heel she started to go back the way she had came. Keeping to the walls, she peeped around the corners looking for Robin. Frowning, she continued to sneak her way back the way she came. What she didn't know is that Robin was now playing her game. He had hid just like she had. Running a hand through her hair, she walked straight past where Robin was. Sighing, she began chewing on her lips and turned another corner. _'Where are you?'_ Raven thought to herself with a smirk. Slowing her pace, she began to inspect everywhere and everything that she could hoping to find him hiding behind there. Robin had been following her all the way round and she hadn't even bothered to turn around. He had found it quite amusing still that she hadn't heard him or anything.

'Oh, I give up.' Raven sighed and she crossed her arms and plonked down on the floor.

'Do you?' Robin whispered as he knelt down behind her. Raven gasped as she turned to look at him, causing her to fall back onto her elbows.

'Hey, that's cheating.' Raven pouted playfully.

'You did it to me though. So, it's only fair.' Robin smiled.

'Damn, you're good.' Raven laughed as used her legs to push Robin over. Giggling, she pushed herself up and stood over him and crossed her arms; a cheeky smile etched across her features. She opted not to help him up and simply began walking back off. Robin just shook his head before jumping to his feet and running up to her.

'Now all we have to do is figure out how to get out of here.' Raven smiled before looking around.

'Let's just go back the way we came then.' Robin told her before leading the way.

'Yes but if you haven't noticed, everything looks the same at this point.' Raven said as she looked up at him. Robin just shrugged causing Raven to giggle. They then spent a good hour trying to figure out which way to go. Luckily, Raven had managed to help them find their way by pushing the walls and climbing through the spaces. Eventually, they had both made it out. Raven let out a relived sigh as she ran out of the crazy house.

'Where are the others?' Raven asked as she looked around for her family and friends.

'I think they're still in there or they might be somewhere around here.' Robin told her as he walked over to her. She simply shrugged before running over to another house.

'What, is this another crazy house?' Robin asked as he eyed the place.

'Nah, this one's just total darkness.' Raven smiled before running into the extremely dark house.

'Rae, where are you?' Robin called out as he wondered into the pitch black house himself.

'Over here!' She yelled back. Robin followed her voice until he felt her grab onto his hand.

'What's going on? I can't see anything?' Robin asked as he tried to focus on something…anything.

'That's the whole point of it. You're not meant to see anything, trust me, it gets better.' Raven told him before smiling to herself before letting go of his hand.

'Um, Rae, where'd you go?' Robin asked as he felt around for her.

'Stop panicking, I didn't go anywhere.' Raven giggled before grabbing hold of his hand once again. Only this time she entwined her fingers with his and proceeded to drag him through the place.

'We'll probably end up going around in circles.' Raven told him as she felt around for something with her free hand.

'Have you been in here before?' Robin asked as he felt her suddenly stop.

'Yeah. I last came in with Jamie, I left him somewhere. I found it hilarious but he…he didn't.' Raven smirked.

'You're so evil.' Robin laughed as he pushed her arm playfully.

'No need to tell me that twice.' Raven giggled before continuing to walk again. They continued to go on for another fifteen minutes. In that fifteen minutes, Robin had fallen over countless times which Raven had thought was hysterical and they had both crashed into about eight walls. Raven burst out laughing again as Robin tripped over her…yet again.

'You're so clumsy.' Raven laughed before falling over herself from laughing so much.

'You keep getting in my way.' Robin smirked as he stood up; making Raven get up as well.

'Well, you keep walking into me.' Raven told him when she _actually _managed to stop laughing. Robin just smiled and shook his head.

'So, what happens…' Robin began but was cut off by Raven screaming and pulling her hand from his. Luckily, he managed to grab hold of her shoulders before she vanished on him.

'What's wrong?' He asked her and he pulled her into him. He felt her shoulders shaking so he didn't know if she was crying or laughing. It became obvious when she started giggling quietly.

'What was all that about?' Robin questioned as Raven pulled out of his grip and slid her hand back in to his.

'I did what I'm supposed to do. That's the whole point of this place. It's fun. It's pretty scary but…fun. Okay, now imagine something. Anything. Like, a butterfly. Focus on a butterfly. It turns whatever you are thinking of into some sort of freaky zombie scary things. That's why I screamed. I don't know how this place does it but I love it.' Raven told him.

'So it basically turns your thoughts into horrible things?' Robin asked as he tried to sum everything up.

'Yes.' Was all Raven said before gasping and gripping Robin's hand tighter. _'This is going to be fun.' _Robin thought to himself before trying it himself.

--

An hour later, everyone had grouped back together and were sitting at a table outside and under a sun umbrella. Raven sat with her hands on the table as she drank her strawberry milkshake though a straw. Everyone was caught up in their own conversations apart from Raven. She looked around at everyone before picking up her milkshake and twisting round on her seat so that she could watch everyone on the rides. Looking around as she sipped at her milkshake, she noticed someone staring intently at her. Raven just raised an eyebrow at him before turning away and watching a few people on one of the water rides. Now matter how much she tried to block him out, she could still feel the mans eyes staring at her. It made her feel really uncomfortable. _'Who is that? Does he know me?'_ Raven thought to herself as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him lower his head slightly but still his eyes were watching her. Placing her drink behind her, she began to chew at her lip. Pulling her long her over her shoulders, she twisted back around and put her elbows on the table and cupped her face in her hands.

'Uhh…mom?' Raven said as she looked back over at the man.

'Yeah sweetpea?' Arella smiled at her daughter but soon frowned as she followed her daughter's eyes over to the man who was still watching Raven.

'Who is that?' Raven asked as she looked back at her mother. The others then stopped talking and looked over to where Arella and Raven were looking. The man gasped before backing away and running around one of the corners.

'What the heck was that all about?' Cyborg asked.

'I don't know.' Arella sighed before dropping the subject and returning to the conversation that she was having with Gerry and Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg continued with what they were waffling on about but Robin just watched Raven who still stared at the place in which the man had last been standing.

'Don't let him bother you.' Robin told her with a smile as she looked up at him. Raven simply shrugged before putting the straw back in her mouth and continuing to drink her milkshake.

_**Two in one day. :D My best is six chapters in one day but still, at least I've been updating. Review now please.**_


	24. Almost Taken

_**I'm bored so I decided to update so please read and review. Plus, thanks to everyone who already has! Love you guys.**_

_**By the way, we are still at the fair here and everyone is still sitting at the table!**_

Raven began chewing at the straw as soon as she finished off the last of her milkshake. She sighed before looking back up at everyone. They were still happy chatting away. Rolling her eyes and smirking, she twisted back around and looked back at the rides. She hadn't been paying much attention but that all changed when one of her favourite songs blasted through the speakers around the fair. (Just think of the song: I kissed a girl but Katy Perry only the words are in Azerathian. Same tune and everything. So catchy.) Raven smiled before bouncing side to side slightly and humming to the song. It wasn't long before she was quietly singing it to herself. She was so caught up in her own little world that she hadn't realised that they had all stopped talking and where now watching her.

'Sing up Rae.' Arella smiled. Raven simply looked over her shoulder and shrugged before continuing to sing quietly. They all laughed at her before continuing with what they were doing. Raven couldn't help but smile. She was having a blast but she couldn't help but think about that man she had saw and why she felt so close to Robin. Gees, she hadn't even known him that long. _'There's something about him. Something familiar.' _Raven thought to herself as she glanced sideways at him. She stopped singing and bit her lip. He was just a puzzle that she couldn't figure out. Pushing the thought aside, she pushed herself off of the seat and lay down on the floor. She tilted her head slightly to see that no one had noticed her lying there. Giggling slightly at them, she looked over to where she had last seen that man. Frowning, she pondered whether to go and explore over there to find out who he was and or what he wanted. Rolling onto hers stomach, she began to crawl away from where she was. The last things she wanted were for them to see her. They would surely stop her and then she would never know. Happy that she was far enough, she pushed herself up and looked over to make sure that no one was watching her.

'I could probably burst into flames and they wouldn't notice.' Raven smirked before wondering off to inspect. She carefully wondered over to the area in which the man had been a few minutes ago. Where he had last been standing, she found a piece of paper. _'Hmm.' _She raised an eyebrow as she bent down and picked it up. Unfolding it, she saw a perfectly sketched image of herself and a sentence underneath the image. **'The girl who will be the saviour and destroyer.' **Raven frowned. What did it mean? Why was there a picture of her on the piece of paper? Was she meant to find it? Carefully folding it back up, she slipped it into her pocket before opting to explore a little more. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled at the fact that they _still _hadn't noticed that she was gone. Either that or they thought that she was off on one of the rides.

'Now, to continue my adventure.' Raven smiled to herself as she crept around a corner and disappeared from view. Back at the table, they were all laughing about something Gerry had just said. Robin looked over to where Raven should have been to see if she was alright. He frowned when he saw nothing but the chair in which she had just been sitting on. He looked around for any sign of her but to no avail.

'Arella, where's Raven?' Robin asked as he looked over at her. Arella simply looked over before gasping.

'W…where'd she go?' Arella asked in a worried tone.

'She's probably on one of the rides or playing a game like she normally does.' Gerry tired to put me mind at rest.

'Yes but normally she tells us first. You know she does.' Arella told him as she began to look around for Raven.

'Do you want us to look for her?' Cyborg asked. Arella was about to answer but Robin cut her off.

'I'll go.' Was all he said before dashing off in search for Raven.

--

Raven had come across another picture but this one was off her house. _'I think I have a stalker.' _Raven thought amusingly to herself as she searched for more clues. Brushing along the wall, she quickly looked up to see that she had wondered out of the fair and out to the fields. Even though she knew that she _should _stay in the fair, her desire to find out who the guy was quickly overpowered her thoughts as she continued forward. It wasn't long before she came across yet another piece of paper. Smiling slightly, she picked it up. This one didn't have a picture on it though. All it said was: **'I know you're following.' **Raven's eyes widened as she read the sentence over again. _'They want me to follow them.' _Raven thought to herself and gasped. Planning to run back into the fair, she turned on her heel to shockingly collide with someone.

'Ouch!' Raven growled as she hit the floor. Looking back up, she glared at the man above her she couldn't see him properly though.

'What was that for?' She whined as she pushed herself up to her feet. When the man didn't answer, she looked back up at him and shuddered. It was him. Raven bit her lip as he simply stared down at her.

'I knew that you would come.' He finally whispered before forcefully grabbing hold of her arm. Raven let out a yelp before he started dragging her away against her own will. _'Oh why didn't I just stay in the fair?' _Raven thought to herself as she began hitting the man. He simply ignored her and continued to drag her further and further away from the fair. Raven quickly looked around to see if there was any way of her escaping or getting help. But there was nothing. It was all just empty open fields with no one about. Gritting her teeth, she used her free hand to claw at his arm that was holding onto her. He didn't even flinch so Raven dug her nails in deeper. This caused him to yell out in pain and loosen his grip on her. Not wasting another second, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and scrambled away and began running back in the direction in which she had come. Panic washed over her as she heard him shout and then start running after her. She could hear him getting closer and closer. Closing her eyes she let out a small whimper. She continued running as fast as her little legs would carry her. Using her hand, she quickly wiped away a tear that was slipping down her cheek. Biting her tongue, she quickly looked over her shoulder to see…nothing. _'Huh?' _She thought to herself before she bashed into something. Stepping backwards quickly to prevent her from falling over, she put her head into her hands and hid her face.

'Go away! Leave me alone!' She screamed as she sunk to her knees and cried into her hands.

'Rae, it's me.' She heard someone whisper. He head shot up to see Robin. He was kneeling in front of her and giving her a worried expression. Raven simply crawled forward and into his arms. Clearly seeing that she was petrified, he picked her up and let her cry into his chest.

'What happened?' Robin asked her as he stroked her hair. Raven simply looked up at him with watery eyes before looking over her shoulder.

'It was that man a…and I found paper with pictures and t…then he tried to take me away.' Raven told him as she cried even harder.

'It'll be alright now. Come on.' He hushed before turning around and heading back into the fair.

_**I so want to carry on but I have other stuff to do at the moment. I'll continue later today hopefully.**_


	25. Raven meets Shane

_**I'm liking how many views I am getting for this story! Thanks guys! Let's just say, it's a LOT! **_

By the time they had made it back to where everyone way, Raven had managed to fall asleep in his arms. Robin smiled as he looked down at her.

'You found her!' Arella gasped as she jumped up from where she was sitting and ran over to him. She frowned when she saw he daughter sleeping and cuddling up to Robin.

'You know, she must really like you. She doesn't let most people hold her like that and let alone sleep in their arms.' Arella smirked as she looked back up at Robin. He simply smiled before following Arella back over to the table. Taking a seat, he let Raven get herself comfortable before settling back down again.

'He's someone special.' Gerry whispered as he watched how relaxed his daughter was in Robin's arms. Robin didn't even bother to look, he simply watched the girl snuggling up to him.

'You know Rob, she's probably going to kill you when we get back home.' Cyborg laughed.

'W…what?' He asked as he glanced over at his friend.

'Isn't it obvious? Rae's gonna remember all of this and she's gonna kill you for holding her like that.' Cyborg smiled. Robin just shrugged before he began to play with Raven's hair. _'I wish that she would let me hold her like this back at the Tower.' _Robin thought to himself as he sighed. He liked having Raven in his arms. Even though she only eight, he still liked it. He was caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear anything until Beast Boy waved a hand in front of his face.

'Oh…uhh…yeah?' Robin asked as he looked up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

'We're going back to the palace, you coming?' Gerry asked him as he and Arella stood up. Robin agreed before shifting Raven in his arms sod that he could carry her properly.

Back at the palace, Robin had set Raven down on one of the sofas.

'She'll probably sleep until it's late and then be full of energy which means…no rest for us.' Arella smiled softy as she watched her daughter's peaceful form.

'Really?' Robin asked.

'Yes, she's done it countless times and then asks why we are so tired in the morning.' The Titans couldn't help but laugh. The Raven they knew would never be like that.

'Make yourselves comfortable, I'll go fetch something to drink.' Gerry told them before making his way into the kitchen. Arella followed to help him. The Titans made there way over to the sofas and sat down. No one spoke; they all simply watched Raven sleep.

--

**Back on Earth, at the Tower.**

Raven was in the middle of making her herbal tea the alarm sounded throughout the tower. Growling, she quickly stepped over to the control panel and computer. A wave of relief ran washed over her when it turned out that it was just some thugs who had broken into a jewellery store downtown. Pulling her hood up over her head, she left the tower and flew downtown. She landed swiftly to see people scattering in all directions whilst several of the thugs stood outside the shop with their guns pointed. _'This is too easy.' _Raven thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Using her powers, she levitated a lamppost and sent it smashing into them. Not bothering with them, she ran into the store to find jewel cases broken and glass cabinets smashed open. She smirked upon seeing someone shovelling the jewels into an open bag. Raven stepped forward causing the shattered glass to crunch under her feet. The thief quickly looked up and gasped. Turning on his heel, he planned to run out of the fire exit.

'You're not going anywhere.' Raven said as she surrounded the bag in her black aura and yanked it away from him.

'Hey!' He yelled as she pulled out a gun and fired at her. She quickly put a shield up in front of her before disappearing into the floor. Moments later, she re-appeared straight behind him. Smiling slightly, she kicked him in the back of the kneels causing him to fall forward. Grabbing hold of his arm, Raven yanked the gun away from him and threw it out of his reach before pulling both of his arms behind his back and using her powers to form and clamp around his wrists and ankles so that he didn't escape. As is on cue, police ran into the building. A few of them ran up to Raven whilst the others hauled the thieves outside into the police car.

'Thank-you Raven. We can take it from here.' The chief smiled at her before focusing on the man at her feet. Nodding, Raven quickly left the building.

'Hey, where are the other Titans?' A voice asked from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a boy about her age with surfer style blonde hair and striking green eyes.

'I'm wondering that myself. I haven't seen them in days.' Raven told him as she turned to fully face him.

'Really? Well it's good that you can take care of yourself then. Oh and by the way, I'm Shane.' He smiled at her as he took a step closer.

'Raven.' Was all she said before looking back to see them shoving them last of the robbers into the car and driving off.

'Yes, i know that. I admire you.' Raven just raised an eyebrow at him.

'Strange I know. I was just heading to the Black Sun café, you wanna come?' Shane offered. Raven eyed him cautiously before shrugging.

'Got nothing better to do at the moment.' She told him before the two of headed down to the café.

_**Not as long as I was planning but I want to save the ideas I have for another chapter and it was good to end it here. Review or I'll update less! XD**_


	26. Sorry

_**Guys I am SOOOOOOOO sorry but I have no idea when I will be next updating. I know it's been a while already but I have had so many things going on and everything's just hectic right now. **_

_**But I'm trying to fit my stories in but once I start writing, something comes up! Urgh! It's annoying! But I am SO sorry =( I really am trying to update but I just can't get the time right now.**_

_**I'm trying my best and I promise that I will have something soon.**_

_**Peace out!**_


End file.
